


Claimed and bonded to either a psycho or a sourwolf.

by RadioStatic



Series: It's no easy task when you're being mated to Derek Hale [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Attempted Rape, BUCKETS OF ANGST, Bonding, Claiming, F/M, Ghost!Laura, M/M, Masturbation, Mates, Mating, Misunderstanding, Murder scene, Non-con touching, Pack Dynamics, Setting what you love the most free, Talk of knotting but none actually takes place in this fic, There should be an actual mating in the sequel, Torturing, creeper!peter, mating for life, one sided relationship with Peter, were!stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-21
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-11-10 10:09:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioStatic/pseuds/RadioStatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place right after Peter offers Stiles the bite and then it becomes an alternate timeline. </p><p>"No, Peter just bit me there, I did try to ask why there and not where Scott had been bitten.. He said it didn't matter where you were-"<br/>"Doesn't matter?! Hah, yeah, he lied to you Stiles... It matters."<br/>"Matters, how?"<br/>"You're in the process of being claimed and bonded to Peter Hale."<br/>---<br/>"Is there any way of stopping it?"<br/>"There are a couple of options, The fast one and the one I'm not that sure about."<br/>"Well let's hear em, come on, we don't exactly have all the time in the world."<br/>"Either we kill him which is the one I'm not sure about, We have to be stronger before we challenge him...or."<br/>"Yes?"<br/>"I could stake a claim on you and begin my own ritual."<br/>"Wait... what?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A different life and a shocking revelation

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Blood Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/443059) by [WritingintheCandlelight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingintheCandlelight/pseuds/WritingintheCandlelight). 



> Inspired from something I read in another story where a bite on the wrist is staking a claim and then you have to bite the neck to take them as a mate. Something along those lines,  
> Thanks to comments, I can properly link the story that helped inspire this one when it came to biting on the wrists is the sign of a mate bonding.  
> It's Teen for now but that will go up once the mating ritual has to be completed and all that.  
> Title might change, couldn't think of anything better at the moment. If you've got suggestions, let me know.  
> xD
> 
> Also Unbeta'd, so all mistakes are my own.  
> You guys should really give Graffiti6 a listen if you haven't. They're like my soundtrack at the moment when I'm writing this. Their music is featured on Teen wolf in season 1.
> 
> Hope you like it!

It was late at night and Stiles made a split decision right then and there. He was tired of Scott being the one that had the powers but not the willpower or the intellect for that matter to do the right things. He was tired of being just below average in anything that he wasn't good at. Most of all, he was tired of being that fragile human that hid behind sarcasm. So when Peter had offered him the bite for helping him track down Derek. Stiles didn't fight or pull away, though he did struggle briefly when he saw where Peter was going to bite him.  
"W-Why, Does it not matter where you're bitten?"

Peter stopped for a moment, gave a small smirk like he knew something that Stiles knew nothing about and then said, "No." before proceeding and biting Stiles on his right wrist. Stiles felt his heart beat pick up and the pain settled in, he flinched and made a small noise in the back of his throat once the teeth broke through the fragile skin and he could see blood coming out despite the way Peter's mouth had latched on. He briefly wondered if Scott bled that much when he was bit near his hip.

He didn't get to dwell on those thoughts much because now peter was sucking. He freaked out and tried to pull away but the older man was stronger and man handled him until he was pressed up against the nearest surface and a deep growl could be heard. Okay, so don't interrupt the now blood sucking Werewolf. "Don't tell me you're a vampire too."Stiles muttered under his breath and he would of said something else too except Peter's hand slid over his neck and squeeze with a brief warning that practically screamed 'shut up Stiles'.  
He wondered if he was losing too much blood or something because he felt himself get slightly dizzy. Then again, he hadn't been all lying when he had told him that blood didn't make him feel very well. Stiles just remembers seeing black after that.

xxxxx

Stiles awoke with a start and for all of five seconds, he didn't know where he was until he gazed around wildly. He was at home in his bed that he distinctly doesn't remember getting into. He's still in yesterday's clothes so that brings some relief until he raises his right wrist to scratch at the back of his head and he sees something out of the corner of his eye. His wrist is bandaged and last night comes rushing in.  
Shit.  
He couldn't take back his decision now... So he woke up, he was alive. Did that mean that it worked? He didn't feel too different, in fact he still felt slightly antsy just like every morning except maybe he was a tad more focused than what he usually was. Did that mean that the ADHD was gone too? Just like with Scott's asthma? It was possible, but he was still on edge and noticed him tapping an unknown beat with his fingers on his leg absentmindedly.  
Maybe he has always just been wired this way, hyper? Nice to know he had been possibly taking medication for nothing since it didn't seem to do anything except keep him awake at night. His thoughts trail off once he gets off the bed and walks over towards his bathroom to gaze into the mirror. He still looks the same too, damn, he had been hoping for like a hotness transfer or something. Nope, still just an average Joe. Maybe the bite didn't take?  
He knew that was false the second he said it because he smelled Derek before he heard him.

There was a woodsy smell that had a hint of some kind of spice blended in with something else he couldn't even think to label and then he heard Derek come through his window. Stiles felt his heart pick up and he panicked for a moment before he heard Derek's voice sound from his room.  
"Relax, it's just me...."

Stiles knows but that doesn't seem to matter, he looks around for anything long sleeved and finds nothing. So much for keeping it from Derek for a while. He lets out a sigh and makes his way out of the bathroom and into his room where Derek is sitting in the corner. Derek's eyes narrow as he sniffs at the air. He takes in Stile's appearance and a low growl resounds in the room.  
"What did you do?! What happened?" Derek's off of his chair like it was on fire and over to him so fast, Stiles is stuck for words. Derek's zero's in on the bandage on his wrist and seems to be putting the puzzles together. He probably reeked of Peter, so that didn't help.

Derek's voice is low as he repeats what he said over and over softly. "What did you do?.. What happened?" Almost like a soft mantra as if he's trying to not panic himself. Stiles can feel something inside of him that he didn't have before. Something that shares his mind, something that wants to break out soon. Derek approaches and takes Stile's wrist in his hand softly touching the gauze before unwinding it. Like seeing it will actually make everything in fact real. But if the bite took, shouldn't the mark not be there? Maybe that's what's going to happen. 

But it isn't what happens and Derek takes a deep breath like he's trying to calm himself down because his worse fears happened or something. "Did you ask for it here?"  
Stiles is too busy staring at the large bite that isn't as gruesome as it had been last night but the fact that it's a scar now. Should he had been healed? Well, it's not really a scar, just scar like... Stiles is hoping it will fade. He must of asked that out loud because Derek is talking again. "This mark does fade after a while... but did you ask for it here?"

"No, Peter just bit me there, I did try to ask why there and not where Scott had been bitten.. He said it didn't matter where you were-"  
"Doesn't matter?! Hah, yeah, he lied to you Stiles... It matters."  
"Matters, how?"

"You're in the process of being claimed and bonded to Peter Hale."  
Stiles felt his eyes get big and his heart thump with that small panic feeling that was building up. He heart beat was rising and going to fast, he saw a flash of red, his vision changing. Derek looked at him without blinking for a moment before approaching him and telling him to calm down. Stiles wonders if his eyes are golden too like Scott's are when they glow. Because how come Peter's is red and how come Derek's are an electric blue.  
It's another time that he hasn't realized what he's said out loud.

"Yours are blue, like mine are when I'm changing."  
Stiles doesn't know the significance of that but knows that he will, he'll know all the small details that had been kept from him when it came to werewolf lore.  
The red fades and he can feel himself back to normal. "Okay, so rewind here, what do you mean I'm claimed and being bonded to Peter?" Derek looks off to the side and then lets out a deep sigh before speaking. "Being bitten on the wrist is the first step, after that he has to bite you on the neck and then fully claim you as his on the full moon for the ritual to be completed." 

"And by fully claim you totally mean, oh god, no. Ugh, no way. You know he doesn't strike me as the type of person to take a no, no thank you, I don't want to be his freak'n mate or whatever. He also strikes me as the person that will totally take what he wants and not care. Awesome, first time having sex and I'm not even going to want it, that like, total rape." He's on the verge of babbling and probably would of had, hadn't Derek gotten so close to him, his his hands on his shoulders and spoke. "I won't let that happen to you. I won't let anything bad happen to you." 

And Stiles is suddenly grateful for being a walking breathing polygraph because he can tell that Derek is telling him the truth. The younger teen feels himself relax and lean into Derek so that he's almost hugging him, then he brings up his arms and buries his face into Derek's neck and shoulder and then he is hugging Derek. He feels Derek awkwardly place his arms around Stiles too after a moment.  
And for this brief moment in time, it feels like everything might be okay.


	2. An offer Stiles could hardly refuse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles gets more information about werewolf lore and a deal is made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, I want to thank WritingintheCandlelight for the inspiration her story Blood moon has given me to start this story. Couldn't have been done without her amazing writing skills. Read her story now if you haven't! It's amazing!
> 
> secondly, I have to say that I'm stoked at the positive feedback I've gotten from this. Thank you so much. You're the reason why I have written this quick update for you. I want to thank everyone that has given me kudos and give those who left comments a special shout out. Thank you; nanner3176, rawr, Shinigami, AngelsOfMercy, Shadowedpath, LoadingWorldDominationPlan, and tinker03 who commented on this story! You guys rock!
> 
> Unbeta'd, so all mistakes are mine. Though I'm going to be sweeping through my chapters and look for mistakes to correct later today.

They broke apart from each other shortly after and Stiles made his way to his bed, thank god today was Saturday. Though even if school was on the agenda for today, Stiles would call out sick. No, he probably wouldn't, he didn't want that to mean that Lydia would beat him out for Valedictorian. They were literally neck and neck with his GPA being only just two points higher. It helped that he never missed and always participated in class.  
The younger teen sat down and then proceeded to flop backwards, his life was almost out of his hands now, seemingly spinning in the opposite direction of what he had always thought he'd go. He thought he'd make something of himself, be successful and be able to move him and his father out of this small town so his father could join the FBI like he always wanted to. Now? Now he'd be lucky if he made it to the full moon to be fully out of Peter's grasp. The night that they had rescued Derek went a lot different from what Stiles thought would happen. Kate had tucked tail and ran again. She had went into hiding for now. But Stiles knew that Peter wouldn't stop at nothing until she was finally dead.

But Stiles had a feeling that he was waiting until the next full moon has passed, until he tried to claim him. It made Stiles start to have another almost panic attack. He didn't even feel the bed dip as another body was added to it's structure. Derek was right beside him, his hand on Stiles. "Hey, what the hell did I tell you before."

"To calm down, it's just hard... I.. I don't know what made me not say no. I almost did, I should of. I had almost said that I didn't want to be like him." Derek tensed up just a little but Stiles plowed on through what he was going to say. " I wanted the bite, I just don't want to be a monster. No, Derek, I don't think you or Scott are monsters... But Peter is. I don't want to be like him. I think that's what I'm afraid of the most. What if since he bit me, especially where he bit me... what if I have a higher chance of snapping and doing something to harm everyone I care about, everyone i consider family. I... I'm scared."

Derek was touching him again, it was enough to make him quirk an eyebrow but he for once didn't say anything about it. It was nice and the last thing he wanted to do was mess up not being touched by the sourwolf. "You don't have to worry about that, just because he turned you.. it doesn't affect who you are. You will always be just Stiles, werewolf or not. You're always going to be a pain in the ass."  
The slight twitch his mouth gave relaxed Stiles further. "Did Derek Hale just make a joke?"

"A joke? What are you talking about, I'm being honest, you are a pain in my ass. You never listen to what I say, especially when I'm trying to keep you alive."  
"It's nice to know that you care." Stile said with a smile. Derek just looked away and sat up on the bed to get away from the slight intimate position their bodies seemed to be gravitating towards.  
Stiles knew a subject change needed to happen now, so he asked the question that he was curious about. "If you do decide to claim me, are you going to knot me?"  
It was so different from what they had been talking about that it caught Derek off guard to the point he seemed to have choked on his spit. It was enough to make Stiles start laughing at him a little. "Where the hell did you hear about that?"

"Well, reading, a lot of werewolf lore and some slightly disturbing porn with role-playing. Plus Scott confirmed it happens when he freaked out one day and told me about it over the phone. All I can say is that I'm glad it happened after Allison already knew he was a werewolf or that would just be awkward."  
"Yeah."  
"Yeah, what?"  
"I'm going to do that, that's the main reason for the sex, to get to that point where you're bound together. It's.. the most intimate thing you can do with your future mate and you are literally stuck together for a good thirty minutes or an hour depending."  
"Have you ever-"  
"Stiles! That is not something you ask someone."  
"But I just want to know!" Stiles exclaimed in his defense.  
"For the record, no. I uh, I had thought that Kate was.."  
"Your mate.. until that day. How old were you when that happened?"  
"Your age... I, it's the main reason I kind of don't want to do this much less I don't want what Peter is doing to happen to you. You shouldn't be forced into something like this, especially by someone whose older."  
"Kate is older than you, that much is obvious now, but.. how much older was she?"  
"She was twenty three... " Derek trailed off, he didn't like how similar their situations were sometimes. 

"The only difference is that neither of us are complete psychos and aren't going to murder our families." Derek looked at him sharply. Stiles flinched and looked away, trying to make things less awkward and on edge again. It wouldn't matter if Stiles did turn out like Kate... Derek didn't have any more family left to burn. He was all alone in this world, his last thing he really had to live for was to kill Peter, his last living relative in order to get revenge for his sister. "One day, your going to have to tell me about Laura. I want to know all about her. I bet she was a kick ass sister and a way better Alpha than Peter could ever dream to be."

"She was made for it.. She was my closest friend I had. We were twins, you know? Obviously we looked a little different, we weren't identical or anything.. just shared the same birthday."  
"They say twins can feel what the other one is feeling, especially when they're in pain...Is that why you had came back to Beacon Hills?"  
"Yeah, she had been missing for a good week and she never got back to me on my phone. We had been living in New York with our extended family since she was the Alpha back then. She had came here to visit Peter. I figured maybe her phone had died or something until I didn't feel her anymore.."  
"Then you came here and found her...."

Before the mood could turn any more somber, Stiles touched Derek's arm with sympathy but didn't offer the usual condolences that most people did. "I'm not going to say I'm sorry because personally, I hate when people would tell me that. How could they be sorry, it's not like they could of done anything to stop what happened, much less, they weren't the cause of it. What I am sorry for is that I didn't get to meet her and know her." Stiles offer sincerely and seriously. It was time for a subject change again.  
"Is there any way of stopping it?"  
"There are a couple of options, The fast one and the one I'm not that sure about."  
"Well let's hear em, come on, we don't exactly have all the time in the world."  
"Either we kill him which is the one I'm not sure about, We have to be stronger before we challenge him...or."  
"Yes?"  
"I could stake a claim on you and begin my own ritual."  
"Wait... what?"  
"It's possible for two wolves to court another one at the same time. In the end, it matters who the one that's being courted chooses."  
"Gee, I don't know what's worse, being claimed and bonded to a psycho or a sourwolf."

"Hey, if you don't want my help, then don't say I didn't try to when Peter is ripping out your throat or something because you say something he didn't like."  
"Hey! I didn't say I didn't want your help, you know me, I'm missing a key component that most people have. That little filter that tells your brain what you should or shouldn't say. Yeah, I don't have that. I was gifted with word vomit and I don't think about the things I say before they just come out. But are you really willing to do something like that? I thought wolves mated for life or something."  
" They do and I am."  
Stiles had to process that for a little bit. Derek freak'n hale was willing to claim him and be bound together for the rest of their lives. Not only was that a little scary, but... it was just so not what he thought his life would be. Mated for life...  
" After the claiming we don't have to continue to be together in that sense again, we just would have to stay together, nearby."  
"So like room-mates."  
"In a sense, being mates doesn't have to be romantic or anything. There have been packs that have had their alphas mated before for political reasons."  
"Well, you can still see other people right?"  
Derek jerked like he had been slapped, his eyes took on the familiar electric blue and there was a low growl sounding that echo'd through his room. "No. Never."  
"Never?"  
"No! Not unless you want me to murder whoever you're with. If that were to happen, the wolf can't handle the idea of it's mate not being faithful and would slaughter the other person you slept with."  
"You keep saying me, what about you?"

"I wouldn't do that, if I'm bound to you regardless of it being romantic or not, I would be faithful." Derek says with dedication.  
Stiles looks at him with slight shock. Not only did this mean that he'd never have a chance with Lydia ever again, but he didn't have a chance with anyone ever no matter who he met in the future. "Wait, so that means you're totally okay with like not having sex?" 

Because as far as Stiles knows, once the claiming is said and done, he's going to have the worse case of blue balls in all of history and he's going to be getting familiar with his hand. Mainly because once the bond is established, there would be no reason for Derek to ever touch him again. Derek has his brow furrowed slightly like he's thinking hard about something he doesn't exactly understand.  
He seems to give up and let out a sigh. "You're really confusing at times, you know that?" Derek mutters under his breath but thanks to Stiles now being a werewolf, he hears it perfectly.  
"Yeah, I know, so how about we get this show on the road."  
"What do you mean?" 

"Derek Hale, I formally accept of your claiming and courtship." Stiles says and smiles genuinely. Derek's eyes are lighter than he's ever seen them and he sees Derek nod in reassurance that he's fine and okay with what's going to happen next. The older male takes Stiles' other wrist, the one that hadn't been mangled last night and takes it carefully, lifting it towards his mouth. He's probably ten seconds away from wolfing out when there's a knock on the door.

"I just wanted to let you guys know that there's breakfast downstairs and that Derek better be staying for Dinner tonight if there's any 'courtship' going around under my roof. I'll be back tonight. Behave Stiles."


	3. Exchanging kisses and love bites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek bites Stiles and Stiles retaliates.  
> Scott finds out and offers some information.  
> The Sheriff comes back home with some bad news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to everyone that commented on the last chapter, you guys are seriously what drives me to update so fast! Much love to; AngelofMercy, Maddie50, and Samantha.  
> Thank you to the hundred and two people who gave me kudos! Love you all and wish you the best. <3  
> Another super quick update for you guys. Hope you like it!

Stiles heard his father's footsteps retreat and then didn't even speak until his father's car was out of the parking lot and down the street. Not only did Stiles or Derek not talk, they didn't even move. They had frozen in place with shock, once they couldn't hear the engine of his cruiser anymore, they both let out an exhale and looked at each other. "Well... guess that makes it easier to letting my dad know..." 

Derek raises his eyebrows, "You weren't going to tell him?"  
"What, oh hey Dad, I'm a werewolf and I have to get werewolf married to Derek so that his creepy psychopathic uncle doesn't marry me first. Yeah, that's a great conversation starter." 

Derek rolls his eyes and rubs at his forehead releasing Stile's wrist in frustration. "No one says you have to tell him everything. At least not yet.. But it wouldn't hurt to at least tell him we're going to be in a relationship. It would also provide a great excuse for when you have to move out and stay with me."  
"Wait, I have to leave my dad?"

"Well, not right away... we do have to be close to each other often."  
"Why?"  
"We just do, okay!"  
"Derek, that's not a good enough reason! You have to start telling me these things, I'm finally a werewolf and you still keep me in the dark? Do you want me to survive this life or not?" Derek had a strange expression on his face that Stiles couldn't label. He was so used to Derek only having three facial expressions, to see something else was thrilling and it was a nice change. "Of course I want you to survive this life.. Stiles, you're going to be my mate and you're going to be my pack. Pack is everything. I will tell you everything in time.. too much information.. it'll be hard to remember."  
"I have a good memory."

Derek rolls his eyes once more and then elaborates. "When you have a mate, it's a bond that's stronger than anything else in the world. We're connected. Being away from each other for long periods of time can cause us pain. It starts off emotional or it can affect how we feel as a whole. If the separation goes on longer, you can actually get sick or feel pain."  
"And people mate to others regularly? Geez, who would ask for this sort of thing."  
"Stiles, those are just the side effects that affect yourself... the positives of having a mate out shine the bad."  
"Okay, so what are the good things of having a mate?"

"Well for one, you're never alone, You'll have someone at your side for the rest of your life. Secondly, just the overwhelming happiness you can experience with that other person. I can't really explain it since I've never been mated with anyone. My mother and father were always very happy though... They were strong too. You're so much stronger than what you'd be normally. That's how we'll beat Peter... that's how we'll end him and avenge Laura once and for all."

Stiles nods thinking about everything he's said. He lets out a deep sigh and then raises his unmarred wrist towards Derek. "Do it."  
Derek nods once more, his eyes go electric blue, his teeth elongate and he draws the wrist near his mouth. Stiles closes his eyes and braces for the pain. He's expecting it to be exactly like how peter did it. He can feel his body tense, waiting for the overwhelming pain that he had to endure when the older Hale bit him. Nothing seems to happen, so Stiles opens his eyes to find Derek staring at him with narrowed eyes. "When he bit you, did it hurt?"

"Pssh, yeah, hurt like a bitch. Oh and are you sure he's not secretly a vampire? Is that part of the whole ritual thing? Drinking my blood?" If anything Derek looks more freaked. So, Stiles takes that as a no, the blood drinking was all Peter. 

"I'm going to try something, don't get freaked out...just go with it okay." Stiles looks curious and a little confused bit nods regardless, placing his trust in Derek. The older male seems to be thinking about something for a split second before turning towards Stiles and laying him down on the bed, his body looming above Stiles. The younger teen is about to question what he's doing but before he could say anything, Derek shuts him up in a way he's never been shut up before.  
With a kiss.

It's Stile's first kiss and it's so much better than he's ever imagined how a first kiss could be. Derek starts out with hesitance, like despite what he said, he still expected Stiles to protest. But when that doesn't happen, he gets courage and kisses the other deeper, slightly rough. Stiles is giving just as good as he's receiving and pretty soon he needs to breathe. Derek kisses down towards his jaw and then his neck. The older teen nips and sucks on where the vein would be and Stiles is more turned on than he's ever been before. He's making embarrassing noises that he hopes Derek can't hear.

Derek trails butterfly kisses down his arm and Stiles is still trying to calm down and just catch his breath and before he realizes it, Derek's biting into his wrist and it doesn't feel anything at all like when Peter did it. If anything, it feels so good that he cries out and almost comes in his pants. He's gripping onto Derek's jacket, clinging onto him and he can feel his hips roll up against Derek, he's seeking friction and he needs it now.   
He must say something out loud that he wasn't so sure about because Derek rolls his own hips downward against Stiles and they meet. Stiles can feel how much Derek is turned on too, they meet each other's thrust two more times before they're both coming in their pants.

Derek lets go of his wrist and kisses him once more on the mouth before burying his mouth where Stile's throat is to catch his breath. He's laying on top of Stiles but he doesn't feel heavy, it's a nice weight that Stiles could get used to. Stiles is absentmindedly petting Derek's back, rubbing it up and down slowly as he comes down from his high of getting off.

After a couple of moments, when he's gathered up enough braincells, he smiles and speaks. "Holy shit, that was intense...Feel free to try that anytime you want." Derek chuckles before he rolls over and lays down next to Stiles. "Yeah, just next time, I'd rather not do that in my pants... I'll be back tonight for Dinner." Then Derek's getting off his bed and climbing out of the window before Stiles can stop him and ask if they can do that again.

He watches the older teen leave before flopping back on the bed. He gazes towards the wrist that Derek bit and watches it heal until the same kind of scar is left just like the one that Peter did except different in someway. 

xxxxxx

It's about two hours later when Scott comes through his window and his nose wrinkles smelling the air. Naturally Stiles showered and changed his clothes. But apparently he still smells. Scott gets close, sniffing at him before growling low. "Not only do you smell like Peter, you smell a lot like Derek and Stiles.. you don't smell human anymore. What happened?"  
So Stiles fills his best friend in on everything that's happened minus the kind of almost but not really sex.   
"We can do it Stiles, you don't need to bonded to Derek. I'm pretty sure three beta werewolves can take down Peter."

"No, we can't."  
"Yes we can Stiles!"  
"No, Scott, we can't.. Don't you remember? Peter is our Alpha, he can easily turn us against everyone else. We'd have to listen and obey them! When Derek left, I did some researching on mates and whatnot. It looks like when it comes to being a mate, they have to listen to their alpha but when it comes to their mate. They have full control over what they do. So if Peter were to order me to kill Derek, I wouldn't be able to. It's just not possible."  
Scott takes in this information and nods. "Did you actually ask Derek about this yet to see if it's true?"

"No, but I'm going to, he's coming over tonight for dinner."  
Scott raises his eyebrows in surprise, so Stiles elaborates why. It's funny seeing the look on Scott's disbelieving face.   
"So when is Derek going to continue the rest of the ritual?"  
"I don't know... I guess he'll tell me when he gets here or later. Do you know anything about it?"  
"He's told me some stuff, like did you bite him yet?"  
"I have to bite him?"

"Yeah, you have to bite him, there will be some scent marking constantly and then you do the biting on the neck exchanges and then.. well you know about the full moon thing that seals the deal."  
"Scent marking... I've read about that." He feels his cheeks grow hot as he blushes. It's basically like rubbing against each other. After the small session they just had a couple of hours ago, he can safely say he looks forward to it. He hopes he's not getting too aroused, the last thing he needs is Scott to smell it on him.   
Scott stays a while and plays some call of duty on Stiles' Xbox 360 and after two hours of gaming, he leaves saying he has a date with Allison. 

xxxxx

It's almost five `o clock when a familiar scent hits Stiles' nose. He knows that smell already, it's Derek. He's near, he hears him before finally seeing him come through his window. Derek's showered and changed too, Stiles can still smell himself on Derek but it's barely there. Stiles gets closer before he asks what's been on his mind.   
"When do I get to bite you?" Derek's nostrils flair as he breathes in the scent on Stiles and growls something. "Scott was here, he touched you too." Stiles can see the electric blue come to life in Derek's eyes. He can scent the air and smell a foul scent. If he had to put an emotion to it, he'd say it was jealousy. 

"Yeah, he gave me a hug goodby-" Stiles doesn't get to finish before he's shoved into the wall and really, he thought they were passed this. But his argument dies in his throat when Derek's burying his face in Stiles' neck and starts rubbing himself on his body. This...this is scent marking and frankly, Stiles isn't complaining if this is what he has to look forward to for the next two weeks. It doesn't take much for Stiles to get aroused again, it's a sickening yet delicious scent that hits the air. He's also a little embarrassed and looks away, eyes closed as Derek keeps it up.

Derek stops rubbing and inhales deeply before taking Stiles' mouth with his own and kissing him deeply and then whispers in Stiles' ear which sends a shudder throughout his whole body. "Bite me now." Stiles' eyes light up electric blue and his own fangs protrude before he takes Derek's wrist in his hand and raises it to his lips and bites down. He partakes in his own vampire moment because frankly, he didn't think the blood would taste like this.  
Maybe that's why Peter drank until Stiles got dizzy. 

The younger teen is ready to do the same to Derek but doesn't. Derek takes like sweet strawberries and a nice spice that he could never find the right word for. He lets go after a moment and licks his lips before kissing Derek once more. He watches the wound heal but the scar take place. His face turns back to how it's suppose to be as he looks at Derek. He feels a strange tingle run throughout his body and Derek puts his leather jacket back on that he had removed before he had asked for the bite. Which reminds Stiles, he has to put a flannel shirt over his t-shirt to cover up all of the bites he has on his arms now.   
He's about to ask what the different eye colors mean when he hears a car turn into the drive way. His father's home and he wonders what he should cook for dinner.  
"How do you feel about Italian for dinner?"

"You cook?" Derek asks in surprise as he tries to calm down and look like he didn't just make out with Stiles.   
"Yeah, something my mom taught me... before.... just before."  
Derek nods in understanding and smiles. It's enough to make his heart stutter, he knows Derek hears it because Derek smiles brighter. "Yeah, I could eat."  
But Stiles is struck speechless for once in his life because he just witnessed a miracle. He just saw Derek smile a real smile, he feels his own lips turn upwards into a grin of his own.  
"Stiles! I'm home, I just have enough time for dinner and then I have to go back to the station, there's been another body discovered."

And suddenly, Stiles isn't smiling anymore and neither is Derek.


	4. Dinner and a horror story before bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles makes dinner for his father and Derek.  
> They go to a crime scene.  
> Creepy Peter is also violent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still super stoked at all the people reading and liking the story! You guys are seriously the reason why I've been updating so fast. You guys are my muse and inspired me. Thank you for everybody that commented on the last chapter, Special thanks to Shinigami, Alex, Angelsofmercy, and LoadingWorldDominationPlan !  
> Hope you guys enjoy this chapter, Peter just kind of took over and is a terrible werewolf!  
> Don't worry, I'm sure Derek will make things better in the next chapter.....
> 
> Also text in italics is when they are hearing something far away.
> 
> unbeta'd, so all mistakes are my own!

Stiles gazes at Derek and lets out a sigh, he's wondering whose been murdered tonight, and if it's his fault. He feels like it's all his fault for everyone that Peter kills. But he knows that if ...no, when he and Derek complete the mating ritual, and they're bonded...

He knows they'll be strong enough to take on Peter and not fall victim to his overwhelming Alpha control that he has over Scott and Stiles. Derek puts a comforting hand on Stiles arm for a second before removing it and walking towards the shut door and opens it to go downstairs. He waits until Stiles follows and then they walk to the gallows.

At least that's how Stiles feels, because now he has to announce to his dad something that's just beginning and has to make it seem like it's so much more than what it is. It's confusing and Stiles just wants to dig a hole and bury himself. He knows that they're just doing this mating thing to get rid of Peter and stop Peter from basically ruling Stiles' life and ruining him. He's not against it, it's just trying to fight against the beginnings of these feelings that he's developing. The kissing and the close contact isn't helping either. 

Stiles thinks he should pull away or not be so close when he gets the chance. It'll make it easier when they aren't required to be around each other all the time. Stiles wonders if there is a way to end a mating bonding once it's completed. He's going to have to research and look into it when Derek leaves. He doesn't think he'll get any sleep tonight.. he knows he won't want to go to sleep without any answers.  
Stiles treks downstairs, following after Derek and spots his father sans handgun, which makes the little tension in his body leave. He proceeds into the kitchen and pokes through the cupboards looking for all of the ingredients he needs. 

"Derek, take a seat in the living room so I can have a word while Stiles makes an amazing dinner for us." Stiles smirks, the best perk of being a werewolf is the ability to eavesdrop without even having to try. Stiles gets the organic wheat pasta because he's not going to let his father eat all of those fatty regular calories.  
He'll make Cajun chicken pasta. He has everything he needs to perfect the simple recipe. He puts the water into the pan to let it boil before throwing the pasta shells into the water and begins cutting the herbs and spices that will be going into the homemade sauce that he's warming up.

 _"So Derek, what do you do now that you're not wanted for murder anymore?"_  
Stiles fumbles with the knife and almost slices off his finger but just manages to slice half way through and he muffles the pained sound that's too high pitched for a human to hear. He can hear Derek's heart beat pick up though. He watches the wound heals and mutters that he's okay, to relax. He feels Derek calm down and then proceeds to continue cutting the herbs and spices after he cleans the knife of the little bit of blood.  
 _"I work at a mechanic shop when I'm not out by my house trying to fix up the old house."  
"So you do have a job, what mechanic shop? Tony's tires?"_

 _"Yeah, that's the one."_ Funny.. Derek's not lying. Stiles always wondered where he went some nights when his car wasn't there. Like that one night back when they had first found Laura's body. Derek had been leaving the house the night... probably to go to work.  
 _"What are your intentions with my son?"_ This question almost makes Stiles make the same mistake, but he doesn't. He's learned his lesson. The pasta is softening and thickening nicely. He adds the herbs and spices he had simmering and mixes it all together. He gets the chicken he had left over from the other night that's already cooked and warms it up a bit in the microwave. Then drains out the water from the pasta before throwing the chicken in right after. Next he adds the sauce and stirs it all around well. 

_"Honestly? I.. We share a bond that runs deeper than friendship and is starting to go into something else entirely that we both have never experienced before... It's new and we're going to see how it works out, if it's okay with you."_ The last line was a lie, they both know it doesn't matter what opinion his father gives because they have no other choice.

 _"It doesn't matter if it's okay with me or not, it matters if Stiles is okay with it. We both know that if I were to try and deny him, if he wants to go after something, he wouldn't listen and would do it anyways."_  
Stiles is getting out all of the ingredients out for a salad while the Cajun pasta simmers nicely all together and the flavors are blending well.  
 _"Yeah, that's definitely Stiles..."  
"Do you even know his real first name?"_  
Stiles knows Derek is stumped, most people don't know his real first name. He'd rather keep it that way. 

_"Yes, he doesn't know that I do and I can tell he's eavesdropping. I'll have to talk to you at the station when he's not around."_ Stiles rolls his eyes as he throws the salad together with a melody of vegetables including spinach leaves, romaine lettuce, tomatoes, carrots and other things that most people can't pronounce. He tops it off with few croutons and a nice Caesar dressing that's fat free.  
He sets everything up in large bowls and places them around on the table and sets the table with three plates, silverware, napkins and lastly he grabs his homemade sweet tea pitcher and pours three glasses for everyone. Once everything's ready, he calls out to the men in the living room and waits for them to stop talking and come together.  
Derek glances at everything with something that is akin to stunned surprise. He keeps sniffing and inhaling deeply. 

"Smells great son, thank you so much." He sits in his usual seat, at the front of the table while Stiles gets a side and Derek sits across the way from Stiles. They fill their plates and start to eat. His father is the first to break the silence which is surprising because usually Stiles can't shut up. "You're rather quiet over there Stiles, is everything okay?" His father is really asking is everything really okay and legit with him and Derek. He's wondering if Derek has either seduced him or is forcing him in to something he doesn't want. Stiles fiddles with his flannel sleeve on the side where Derek's bite is and touches it briefly before speaking.  
"Yeah, everything is great, just thinking.. Mainly about the body you found in the-"

"Stiles! You know I'm not at liberty to discussing a case with you, much less while at dinner. You know the rules." Stiles ducks his head in submission and backs down for the sake of Derek being there. He'd be trying to weasel answers out of his father all day if he was by himself. He eats his meal and he feels something touching his feet. It's Derek's shoe, he glances towards the older teen in a silent look of 'what?'  
Even Derek is asking if he's really okay. Stiles nods and this is something his father takes notice of. 

Dinner goes by rather quickly when Stiles does what he does best, bust out the smiles even when he doesn't mean it just to reassure his father and then blather on about how his last couple of days went even though they're mostly lies blended in with the truth. It's how he usually gets by deceiving Scott or even Derek back in the day. Werewolves usually have trouble figuring out when he's lying due to this skill he's developed.  
His father leaves, the police cruiser pulling out of the drive thru. His father is on his way to looking into the details of the dead body that's been discovered.

Stiles looks eagerly towards Derek who rolls his eyes and says with exasperation, "Okay, come on.. " They follow his father running through the forest, sticking to the darkness and it doesn't take too long before they arrive at the scene of the crime. Forensics are still gathering evidence. Stiles smells at the air but all he can pick up is the smell of blood and a mixture of scents from everyone at work. He looks to Derek to determine if he's picked up anything that Stiles' new nose can't.

"Peter did it, he was here. His scent is everywhere." There's a cluster of voices all speaking at once and a number of other sounds going off, Stiles can't seem to focus on one voice to pick up anything. He's slightly getting overwhelmed. Derek grabs onto his shoulder to help ground him and make him calm down. It helps ground Derek too but he's too stubborn to ever admit it.  
 _"It's like a message was etched into her skin."_

_"Well, what's it say?"  
"Come out kitty kitty."  
"Interesting. Clearly this is a message to someone whose hiding from them."  
"Do you think drugs or black mail?"  
"No, it's more personal than that."_

Derek grips Stiles hand hard, but not enough to cause pain. It's a message from Peter to Kate. It's Kate's fault that the person was murdered tonight. Just some random stranger to send a message. He knows it's for Kate because Peter used to joke around and call her Kitty Kat as a nickname. He drags Stiles away before his father can look in their direction and see them. They disappear into the night.

xxxx

Derek leaves with just putting his mouth on Stiles' neck, a soft kiss filled with promises of what's to come down the line. He climbs out of Stiles' window and off to his own home.  
Stiles quickly logs onto his computer to find out anything he can about breaking a bond with a mate. He doesn't know what's real or what's false. There are a number of possibilities. Most say that a bond with a mate can only end when the mate dies. Stiles isn't even going to think about that option. He doesn't care about sex that much. He looks into the other possibilities. There's something called abjuring, but it sounds horrible. He'd rather not cut Derek out of his life as if he never existed. That's just unthinkable. 

Everything else is just a bunch of werewolf stories written by people.  
As far as he knows, the only options just aren't even real options. He's stuck with Derek Hale for the rest of his life and he's strangely okay with that. It's just the matter of not falling in love with someone that doesn't feel that way about him. He exhales roughly and shuts down the computer after four hours of useless researching and curls up on his bed, trying to go to sleep.  
He's drifting off until he thinks he hears something. The sound of footsteps and then the opening of his window because he had closed it after Derek left but didn't lock it. Was Derek coming back? No.  
Stiles smelled at the air.

NO.

Definitely not Derek, Stiles is on full alert with his heart pounding and staring at the figure shrouded in darkness. A figure clad in the usual get up. His heart beat is racing and he's nervous and he doesn't feel so good. The figure approaches and corners Stiles. It's Peter fucking Hale. The figure inhales deeply and snarls, clearly displeased with how Stiles smells.

"You reek of my nephew. You need to stop being around him so much, at least limit contact. I didn't know he was so touchy. " Stiles still is wearing his flannel, he had forgotten to get dressed for bed. So Peter can't see the mark Derek left on him. The mark that Stiles wears proudly while he has Peter's still covered by the bandage. He recovered it, the mark that he just wants to fade away.

Peter closes the distance and does something very similar to what Derek did only it doesn't make Stiles feel good, it makes him sick and want to vomit. "I'm sure the other wolves told you about what the bite meets. Sorry I lied, well, not really. I'm quite selfish. When I see something so desirable, I want it for myself. You'd make a great second in command. I was thinking of making it Derek, but I'd much rather have you by my side. You have such... potential that I can help unlock."  
Peter tries to get Stiles to bare his neck.  
Stiles snarls, his face wolfed out, it's unwelcome. He doesn't want to submit, doesn't want to give in and most of all doesn't want Peter one step closer to sealing his deal while Derek falls behind. Peter chuckles and forces his head in his hands and looks deep into Stiles' blue eyes.  
"You will calm down and relax." It's said with a voice that seems to echo within Stiles' very being. He has no choice, his wolf has to obey. Stiles feels his wolf practically go belly up. But he doesn't expose his neck because Peter didn't say he had to.  
"In time, you'll learn to like what I do to you and you'll come baring your neck so eagerly, you'll be begging for it.. begging for me. If not, I can always make you. Don't think I won't." As if to prove his point he forces a rough and almost brutal kiss on Stiles, devouring his mouth. He forces his tongue down Stiles throat and the young teen feels himself panic. He can't breathe, he feels like he's suffocating. He feels Peter's hand trail down his body and toward the area that hasn't been touched by anyone but himself. He kicks out and jostles the older man. Everything in his being screaming no!

This can't be happening and this can't be his life, is all Stiles can think. Peter tries once more to unzip Stiles' pants. Stiles tries to kick him off his body, bucking up against the older male and with his increased strength, he's at least able to move the other off a fraction. Peter doesn't seem to appreciate the disobedience and unwillingness so he does the only thing he knows how. He strikes out in anger.  
His claws digging deep into Stiles' stomach, missing the vital organ but still causing and extreme pain. Stiles feels blood pour out of his mouth. 

"Bad dog. tsk tsk tsk... Next time, you'll get what's coming to you. If you keep acting up, I'm going to have to keep punishing you." He retracts all of his claws except one. The one claw he still has extended cuts into the flannel and the t-shirt, exposing his pale chest. Stiles writes and etches into Stiles' skin much like he did with the young girl from before that bore a resemblance to Kate Argent.  
He writes his letters as if it's a beautiful calligraphy. 

The message reads 'Peter was here.' It's a bit childish but he is dealing with children after all, so he think this will do nicely. Marks and damage done by an alpha don't heal for quite sometime and they take longer. He gives Stiles a playful nip there on the skin that's a bit more rough, rough enough to draw blood from Stiles. The young male had been screaming throughout the whole time, screaming for someone to help him.  
But no one was coming, no one ever came, not for him.

Peter leaves Stiles all bloodied and exits out the window much like every other werewolf in his life. Stiles looks at his stomach, it's still bleeding and the wound is still gaping. It reminds him of when he thought Derek had died that night at the school. He had never been so scared before that time.. until now. He exhales because he's still alive and he knows that he'll heal.  
He's never been so thankful before that the supernatural does exist and that he is in fact a werewolf.

He just can think... imagine how pissed Peter would be if he were to know that Derek is attempting to steal something he desires.  
He hopes and prays that Peter doesn't find out anytime soon.. He doesn't need a repeat of what just happened. He gets up from his bed and hobbles towards the bathroom to try and clean himself up before he passes out from the blood loss and the fact that the blood is making him dizzy again.  
He manages to clean and banage where Peter's claws had been but doesn't get to anything else before he's passed out on the bathroom floor.


	5. Waking up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles gets taken care of and Derek purposes a meeting of sorts...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little update for all of my lovelies.  
> WHOSE HAPPY THAT TEEN WOLF WON TEEN CHOICE AWARDS?!  
> I'm just hoping they keep their promise and give us what we want the most which is Sterek in season 3.  
> I'm hoping they also get inspired by some great fanfiction that's on here. Maybe by exploring the idea of mates? haha, like how perfect Stiles is for Derek.  
> ;D  
> Special thanks to everyone that's left a comment on the last chapters; Samantha, Shinigami, Angelsofmercy, venus, and mad  
> Also thank you for all the guests and members of Ao3 whose left me kudos!  
> All of you and the readers that maybe don't leave kudos or comments, you're the reason why I update so fast. It's my way of saying thanks.  
> I'm also working on the next chapter already and that will either be posted later tonight or tomorrow.
> 
> Unbeta'd, all mistakes are my own.

Stiles awakes a couple of hours later to hands roaming all over his body, he can tell he's no longer on the bathroom's cold linoleum floor because he can feel how soft his bed feels. The hands scare him, he's panicking at the person touching him. He thinks it's Peter, that he's back and taking whatever he wants from Stiles that the young boy doesn't want to give up.. at least not to that Hale.  
He awakes quickly out of terror and strikes out, his claws had elongated to protect himself. He had almost clawed at the stranger but the person caught his wrist in their hand. It's not far, he needs to learn how to fight and defend himself so that this doesn't keep happening. 

Stiles is almost ready to just roll over for Peter and just be done with it if it means that no one else gets hurt in this town besides Kate.. because let's face it. For everything she's done to the Hale family and more importantly, Derek. She deserves death, even though Stiles knows it could cause a war.

Stiles stops struggling and just stares blankly at the wall, not daring to look at whose in his room. The stranger comes into his line of sight and he's glad that it isn't who he thought it was.  
It's Derek and suddenly things feel a little bit better. That fact alone scares him too, he doesn't know how he should feel with all the trust he's putting into someone he once thought killed a young woman and turned his best friend into a werewolf. Instead he just says "Hey... what are you doing here?"

Derek keeps his face blank, not letting any emotion leak out. He speaks with his actions instead by running a gentle hand down his chest, it's bandaged, but Stiles can still feel the heat radiating from the older man. "This wouldn't have escalated as far as it has if we were closer to being bonded. I would be able to have felt your pain quicker. I could of stopped this."  
Stiles gazes at Derek and speaks lowly. "You didn't know this was going to happen, you couldn't have stopped it.. no one could." He lets out an exhausted exhale and tries to sit up. His body is wracked with pain but he only winces and makes a soft hissing noise as he leans against his headboard. 

Derek looks like he really doesn't want to ask what he's going to ask next and it makes Stiles nervous. Nervous enough to start tapping on his thigh to try and distract himself while he waits.  
"Did he... did he touch you?" The real question is buried deep between the lines, the words that Derek doesn't even think he can voice. "No, he tried but I just managed to piss him off and this happens instead." He waves his hand down towards his bandaged body. "You know, if this keeps up, I'm going to start looking like a mummy that escaped from a museum." It's enough to cause them to both chuckle for a moment, it's enough to distract them from the seriousness of the situation. 

"Stiles... can I start the next step so that we're more connect.. you know, in case something like this happens again?"  
"Biting me on the neck? Can't everyone freak'n see that!?"  
"That's sort of the point, it IS a claim after all."  
"Ugh, how is this my life!? Can I at least cover it up at school or something?"

"I'll bite you where it's a little harder to see and easier to cover up with your shirts and you could always get Allison to use make-up on you." Derek offers as he settles nearly on top of Stiles but careful to avoid the injuries. He's straddling Stiles and it feels good. It's a comforting weight that he's missed. "Do it."  
Stiles says once more, giving Derek permission to further their bond. Derek leans in and inhales Stile's scent. Instead of going right for the jugular, he leaves that part and starts to kiss Stiles. Oh right, a distraction. Stiles thinks to himself, the same thing he did before. It makes it easier to not feel the pain. 

Stiles doesn't want to, doesn't want to let these kisses affect him. But he decides to give in just for tonight and let's Derek consume him. He's kissing back with as much vigor and they're both breathing hard through their nose, refusing to break apart until it becomes too much. Derek trails kisses towards Stiles' neck and sucks on a spot there, making a hickey. He's bringing the blood to the surface and Stiles is trying to catch his breath when Derek's fangs bite into his neck. 

There's a little nick but it's no more pain than getting a shot from a needle. He lets out a soft embarrassing moan, he's getting aroused and can smell the sweet scent in the air. He smells something else he didn't smell before or perhaps had been too focused on other things before. He can smell a similar smell to his own only it's more spicy. He can tell it's coming from Derek.  
Is this affecting Derek as much as it is Stiles? He feels Derek roll his hips into Stiles and gets his answer. He can feel the hard outline of Derek's erection and it makes him elicit a moan once more before rubbing up against him in retaliation. Why does this affect them like this? He knows for a fact, that if this bond wasn't messing with their bodies and emotions.. Derek wouldn't be doing this. He just can't see how someone like that could ever go for someone like himself. 

Derek gives his neck a parting lick and then kisses Stiles a few more times before speaking, his voice husky. "Bite me, do it now." He lets out a quiver in his body that has him shuddering against Stiles and he lets out a low moan and a soft growl that Stiles has never heard before. Stiles wants him to make that noise again. He can feel his face changing, his fangs coming out and he leans up. It's not enough leverage so he grabs on to Derek and brings him closer, using his strength he hadn't had before he turned in order to slightly manhandle him and then bite. 

The blood is flowing into his mouth once more and the taste of it curls his toes. It's so sweet and spicy. Derek makes a keening noise of pleasure and moves them quickly so that they are sitting on Stiles' bed and Stiles is on top of Derek. It's a better position for adding friction that they so desperately need. Stiles lets go from biting Derek and licks at the wound, making sure the blood doesn't get everywhere before he's drawn up to Derek's lips.  
They try to calm down, they're slow kissing now and getting their breath slowly back. They're still rubbing against each other but it's slow and absentmindedly. Stiles can feel something that he had felt before, only now it's bigger. It feels like a connection that he didn't have before. He pokes at it in his subconscious and feels Derek quake under it. It vibrates and causes Stile to shake himself.  
"I can feel you now.. This will never happen again. I won't let Peter hurt you again."

Despite how reassuring it sounds and makes Stiles feel, he still can't stop the word vomit that comes out. "You shouldn't keep promises you don't know if you can keep."  
Derek retracts himself from Stiles like he's been burned. "I'm going to damn well try my hardest to keep him away from you." He's looking into Stiles' eyes and he feels the trust between them expand. Feels Derek sending him calming and reassuring feelings. It's messing with his head, but he concedes and goes with it. He lays his head on Derek's shoulder and exhales, still shaken from being fully aroused to slightly sated.  
"What are you doing tonight?"

The question kind of catches Stiles off guard but he does think about it. "Besides trying to stay alive, it's Sunday.. Nothing. My dad won't be here all that much thanks to the body discovered. "  
"Okay, well, we're going out later."

"To do what? Are you going to teach me how to defend myself?" Stiles asked hopeful. Derek looks unsure if he should say what he's going to say but plows through anyways.  
"No, that's for another day. Tonight, I'm uh, taking you somewhere."  
"Where?"

"It's a surprise, okay?"  
"Haha, what like a date or something?"  
Derek looks away, Stiles can feel the emotions that Derek is feeling now. Derek is nervous as fuck and confused. "Yeah, a date. We'll have dinner and a movie."  
Stiles looks surprised and says without thinking. "You don't have to actually wine and dine me, you said it yourself. This isn't really a romantic thing between us. We're just doing this because we have to right?"

He knows right away he shouldn't have said it when he feels the anger flair from Derek. Derek lets him go and drops him on the bed before stomping towards the window. "Be ready at seven tonight, I'm going to pick you up. Wear something a little nice that isn't flannel." His voice is angry, almost as pissed as when he threatened to rip out his throat with his teeth. 

Stiles flops on the bed and says out loud. "I have a date with Derek Hale... What the hell do I wear to that?"


	6. Date night and a walk in the woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles go on their first date and all goes well... except for one thing.  
> Stiles discovers that he's super territorial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the ideas and feedback from my lovely wolves that comment!  
> Special thanks to onlyobrien21, mad, mmleach, Shinigami, and maddie for commenting!  
> Special cuddles to Angelsofmercy for all the helpful feedback and ideas.
> 
> Here's some slight fluff to make up for the mean peter chapter and for the slight angst.
> 
> OMG AND WTF with last night's episode of teen wolf!? You know who is back?! You KNOW I have to include that in the sequel to this story that will most likely happen and be following season 2 sort of, except with more Sterek than what's been shown. lol.   
> Also, HOLY CRAP about Matt... just, I'm trying to not say spoilers.   
> xD

The day passes with his father coming home for food and a five hour sleep before heading off back to work again. Stiles keeps himself occupied with hours of internet surfing, playing Xbox and then jacking off to some really hot gay porn that he'd never admit to watching.  
It doesn't help that the guy looks like Derek with his stubble or the guy he's fucking roughly into looks like himself with a buzz cut. He comes when he hears the Derek look-alike growl and come. It leaves him feeling slightly guilty as he cleans himself up and then clears his browser history. His room smells of sex from himself and he'll know that Derek will be able to smell it. 

Stiles is playing slightly dirty now that he thinks about it. It's almost like a calling card. He wonders if he'll have a period of time later on when he goes into heat. Maybe it's only female werewolves.. or maybe all of the werewolves.  
Would they fuck each other then? Would it be too hard to resist or would they give in? It would just be sex, right? What if it's a sex or die situation? He shudders to think about it but gives in and researches for a couple of hours finding some legitimate answers... possibly. He's going to have to ask Derek about it later. 

It's six `o clock when he starts getting ready. He wears a white t-shirt and puts on the form fitting red collar shirt he had wore to Lydia's party a few months ago. It fits like a glove, he decides to wear his nicest pair of black jeans that are snug enough but aren't cutting off his circulation like those skinny jeans do. He looks at himself and runs his hand through his hair. It's gotten a little longer. He should get it cut, but he doesn't want to. He slicks it up slightly with some gel to get the perfect look. 

xxxx

It's a couple of minutes before seven when there's a knock at the door. Stiles raises his eyebrows curiously. He had been waiting in his room for Derek to come to the window, so who was at the door? The young brunette makes his way downstairs and in a few moments, he's at the door and opening it to someone he hadn't been expecting to knock at the door.  
"So you can knock on doors, you just choose to go through my window."

Derek's lips twitch, he wants to smile but doesn't do it fully. Instead he just says a small hello and sweeps his arm as to say, shall we? Derek is dressed similar to Stiles except his shirt is a dark blue that goes nicely with his odd colored blue/green eyes. He's wearing black pants that fit him just right and some nice boots that look like they'd hurt if you were kicked with them.  
Stiles locks the door behind him as he leaves and follows Derek to the nice shiny black camaro that he's been wanting to be inside again. His eyebrows pull a spock like moment when he sees Derek get the door for him. He stands there like an idiot until Derek clears his throat. "The next step would be for you to get inside so we can leave." 

Stiles does a small glare in Derek's direction and gets inside. He tries to get the door himself but it's pushed shut before he can and then he hears something he's rarely ever heard. A genuine laugh from the usual brooding sourwolf. Stiles lips quirk in his own smile but he hides it when Derek gets into the driver's seat and takes off.  
"So where are we going again?"

"Nice try, I told you before, it's a surprise and it's going to stay that way."  
Stiles reaches for the dial to turn on the radio, Derek growls low in his throat but doesn't slap his hand away. Stiles still gets the message, so he doesn't touch it again. It feels strange at how smooth the camaro is compared to how much of the road he feels when he's driving his jeep. He looks out the window and notices that they're going out of their small town and onto the road that leads to the nearest big city. Stiles isn't fidgeting for once, it feels nice. He feels calm and actually doesn't mind the soft silence that is surrounding them. He can see Derek casting him slightly worried glances whenever he gets the chance.  
"I'm okay, you know.. Everything is fine. I just.. I can't explain this feeling. Are you doing this to me?"  
"Doing what? What do you feel like?"

"I.. I don't know.. I feel.. I don't want to say complete or satisfied because that sounds weird, but I can't think of anything else. I feel calm, I don't feel like I have to talk endlessly to fill the silence. Are you doing this?"  
"It's the bond. Sometimes all you need is the person next to you and you feel like nothing bad can happen... my mother used to talk to me about it all the time when I was younger. About how much a mate can ground you and make you feel at peace... I'm beginning to see what she meant."

"You feel the same way?" Stiles asks curiously.  
Derek doesn't answer and instead he's pulling into a half full parking lot and he states that they're there. Stiles frowns for a moment but doesn't elaborate. So maybe it was just him or he felt different because he's not running for his life. Stiles is confused but decides to make the most of he night. Derek is hovering behind him, making sure he's safe. 

At least that's how Stiles describes it, he can feel the heat pouring off the older wolf in waves and it's comforting. He doesn't even need a jacket anymore. Stiles feels Derek's hand at his back, adding more comfort. They arrive before a hostess that greets them with a friendly smile and leads them to a booth. They get menus and she states that their server will be right with them.  
Stiles glances at the menu and he quickly can tell that this restaurant is expensive. You know a place is pricing when the prices aren't even listed. Why? Because rich people don't have to worry about not being able to pay whatever the bills is at the end of the night.

Stiles starts fidgeting, he's getting nervous. He can feel his leg bounce up and down as his eyes scan over everything on the menu. He wonders if he should get something small. He doesn't want to order anything super expensive. He already knows that means no seafood or steak. Maybe he'll just stick with a salad.  
As if Derek could read his mind, "If you only order a salad, I will rip out your throat.. with my teeth." Stiles chuckles because it's something he's familiar with. How Derek had treated him in the past. It eases the tension from his shoulders and he decides he'll just order some fettuccine alfredo. The waitress is a perky little thing that's really pretty. She has long dark hair and pretty green eyes that catch his own. Stiles doesn't feel anything at all for her, he can just appreciate her beauty though. He smiles at her like he does everyone else as he orders. He orders an orange soda for a drink and thankfully they actually carry it unlike most places he goes. 

Then the girl's eyes go to Derek and he can see the instant attraction. Hell, he can smell it, it kind of makes him nauseous. She turns red when she asks him what he wants. Derek is too busy staring at Stiles before he answers that he'd like a steak medium rare with a coke. She touches his hand when she's taking the menu and it's enough for Stiles to admit a low growl. She looks startled and runs off to go get their drinks. 

Derek leans forward and places his hand on Stiles' hand. "You need to calm down, this is what I was talking about. Your wolf is very territorial, see this reaction? Can you imagine what the wolf would do if you found me with someone else?" Stiles' wolf growls a little louder and some people are looking in their direction. Derek rubs his hand soothingly and sends him a wave of calm through their connection and it's just enough to get Stiles to not wolf out right then and there and bite Derek for the world to see.

Stiles is shocked once he comes to his senses. He didn't know he could be so selfish let alone territorial when it came to what was his.  
Woah, calm down there with that line of thought. Sure, Derek did.. belong to him in a sense.. but it wasn't like that. Little did Stiles know was that it WAS like that, he just didn't know how to accept the idea and concept that they were really going to be together for the rest of their lives. 

Their food arrives after twenty minutes of idle chatter and the waitress doesn't stay longer than she has to. Derek pays with a card and they leave to go towards the beginnings of the forest. "Are we going to walk to your place?"  
"We can go there afterwards, I thought we'd just go for a walk and... you know talk."  
"Derek hale wants to just talk? Okay, so have the body snatchers invaded and took the real Derek? Am I left with just a pod person? Or maybe your possessed by some kind of demon like in Supernatural. Should I perform an exorcism?"

"Can you really do one?"  
"Yeah, I memorized the ritual when I got bored one day. Also helps that I taught myself a bit of Latin a couple of years ago."  
"Why did you teach yourself Latin?"  
"Got bored with my classes at the time."  
Derek is looking at him with a very curious look. They exit the camaro and start walking. They walk close, their shoulders constantly brushing and bumping into each other as they walk under the moonlight. "Stiles, I knew you were smart, but.. how exactly smart are you?"  
"eh.. I don't really like to brag all that much about it, plus people tend to assume that just because of my condition that I do terrible in school. That and the fact that I give all of my teachers a hard time. I'm getting a 5.2 gpa from all of the extra classes and credit I do over the summer. I can actually graduate early next year if I wanted to, but I don't."

"You want to graduate with everyone else in your class." It wasn't a question but an observation.  
"That and I really just want to give my Valedictorian speech."

Derek smirks and before Stiles realizes it he's brought closer by Derek's arm that's been placed around his shoulders. Stiles doesn't fight it and takes advantage of the situation, snuggling closer. They talk a little more about each other, getting to know a little more about each other. They're getting closer to the Hale house and it's almost as if the date is coming to an end. Stiles doesn't mind if it means he gets a good night kiss.  
He gets something better, Derek invites him in to the half remodeled home and up to his room which is fully furnished and just needs to be repainted. They lay down on the bed next to one another and just enjoy each other's presence. He gets a kiss on his forehead instead but doesn't mind because he's wrapped up in Derek's arms as they fall asleep.

When they wake up in time for Derek to drop off Stiles at home so that he can go to school. Derek explains that he was beginning the scent marking. That they'll have to sleep with each other in the bed every night until the full moon to complete the scent marking part of the ritual.

Stiles doesn't tell him that he knows that Derek was lying. The young teen instead just smiles, gives one last hug before he's going inside his house to get ready for school.


	7. It's a hard knock life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles goes to school, a week goes by.  
> Jackson smells funny so Stiles confronts him while Danny waits awkwardly by.  
> Stiles gets an idea for the information he needs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone that keeps coming back and reading! It seriously means a lot to me, so here's another quick update chapter for you. Some people were asking if there'd be a time skip, so here's one. I'm thinking you just want me to get to the claiming. xD  
> Takes time my sweets. <3  
> But it will happen.  
> Special thanks to everyone whose made new comments; 85ouch, Samantha, Angelsofmercy <3, RoyaltyofLions, kuhekabir.  
> Also, thank you to all the people that left kudos.  
> Even to those secret readers that don't leave a comment or leave kudos. I'm just happy you're reading, even if I don't know if you like it or not! 
> 
> Unbeta`d, all mistakes are my own.
> 
> ALSO, I'm pretty sure us Sterek fans caught what Stiles said. He didn't say "I'm in love with a girl that's lost her mind."  
> No, he just said "I'm in love with a nutjob."  
> So clearly, he was talking about Derek.  
> Also, did anyone notice how he called the drag queens?  
> Clearly they weren't the drag queens from the night with the Kanima / Danny night.   
> OH NOE MY FRIENDS. He had just said " I met them the other night."  
> So does that mean that Stiles has been making frequent trips to a gay bar/club?  
> Jeff Davis, you sneakly sneaky little fox. He's adding little lines and details that are clearly making Stiles Bi-sexual cannonly.   
> Just thought I'd point that out for you  
> Also the music Iistened to while writing this was mainly just Benny Benassi. His music mixes are sick.

Stiles didn't even bother to notice that his father's cruiser was still parked in the drive way. He had been going upstairs the change and when he got into his room, he nearly had a heart attack. "Oh my god! Why does everyone always do this to me!?"

"So there are other people just waiting in your room when you come in?" His father asked with raised eyebrows.  
"Uh, no, people just like to make a habit of scaring me. I swear, I need to buy bells for everyone. You guys are all ninjas." Stiles goes over towards his closet and starts stripping out of his clothes until he's down to his boxers. He needs to take a quick shower and then get dressed before he's late.

"Stiles."  
Stiles is too busy getting friendly with all of his shirts, trying to decide what he's going to wear for today. He decides to go with red since it seems to be his color. He's got his flannel in his hands and his towel which perfectly hides all of the bandages that are covering his chest and stomach. They should be healed enough to take them off once he's safely in the bathroom and away from prying eyes.  
"Stiles!" The young teen peeks out from his closet and smiles hesitantly.

"You guys are being safe, right?"  
"Safe? Uh, yeah of course, Derek doesn't really drive all that fast, he goes the speed limit most of the time."  
"Not the kind of safe I was talking about.. You spent the night with him."  
"oh... OH! Dad! No, it's not even like that!" Yet, but that's not something he's exactly going to tell his father. His father's look is incredulous like he doesn't believe him.  
"If it does become like that, you will be safe right, I don't have to give you any speeches or safe sex talks, do I?"

Stiles shakes his head quickly and watches his father get off of his bed and go to the door before he parts with this. "Just, next time you are going to stay over, or if he's staying over, can you at least let me know so I'm not sitting here worrying about you all night." Disappointment is thick in the air but so is the relief that is weaving in with it. 

His father is disappointed that Stiles didn't let him know where he was and couldn't bare to trust him with this. But he is also relieved that Stiles came home in one piece. Stiles can't bare to say anything, he looks at the ground and feels like he wants it to swallow him whole. He feels like a terrible person. Danny had even told him he was, and he wasn't exactly joking when he said that it keeps him up at night.  
It does keep him up at night, he has so much trouble sleeping that it was a shock and surprise at how fast he fell asleep with Derek last night. 

His father is long gone and he only has thirty minutes before his first period starts. He runs towards the bathroom, closes the door and takes off the bandage. He stars into the mirror and frowns. The marks and words are still there, though not glaring and not bleeding like they had been. Now they're a faint pink and look a week old. He's not getting naked with Derek anytime soon until it heals. It makes him feel like property to Peter, that Peter thinks he has the right to do whatever he pleases to Stiles' body. 

He turns on the hot water and gets in. Maybe it will clean him metaphorically enough for him to not feel like this. There's only so much you can wash away physically. 

xxxxx

He ends up being a couple of minutes late to first period and Mr. Harris gives him detention for it. He had to stop into the bathroom when all of the voices were overwhelming him. He could hear everyone, everywhere talking about virtually everything. He had to think about Derek to calm down enough just to make it towards his class until the first bell sounded and he fell against the lockers in pain. How did Scott handle the bell?! How did he not want to rip off his ears and kill himself. It was enough to hurt his brain. He had to shake himself free from the pain to continue towards his class.

Scott looks at him with questions rattling in his eyes, Allison looks just as curious. The only seat available is next to Jackson who is also sitting next to Danny. Stiles really doesn't want to but has no choice. He sits there and the first thing he can think about is the weird and unusual smell that Jackson is giving off. Stiles looks at him curiously, scenting the air subtly. Jackson looks like he's doing the same.  
Jackson moves his chair over a little bit, away and closer to Danny. Danny throws them a questioning look but doesn't get to ask what's up because Mr. Harris is asking him if he knows what they were doing on Friday to refresh 'their minds because apparently they're all too stupid to remember what they were doing a few days ago.

Before he knows it, class is over and Stiles goes after Jackson and pushes him against a locker to surprise him before taking him in the boy's bathroom and locking it behind him. Danny is staring in shock at the display of aggression that Stiles is putting out. He decides to wait awkwardly for Jackson outside of the bathroom.  
Jackson wrestles free and screams "Dude, what the hell is your problem!?"  
"You! You were bit!"  
"Bit? I don't understand what you're talking about." A lie.

Stiles decides to show him exactly what he's talking about because his eyes change from the honey brown to an electric blue and Jackson backs away in fear. Stiles gets in close and inhales. He's not finding what he wants, he's not close enough. He makes Jackson bare his neck and inhales a couple of times before he smells it. The sickening sweet flower scent that he knows all too well.  
"You smell like Peter."

"But he didn't bite me! Not yet anyways. He says he has plans for me, okay?"  
Stiles is looking at him with surprise. He didn't even have to punch him and he's telling him what he wants to know. His face is probably too easy to read because Jackson speaks once more. "I thought you'd know already, you're going to be his mate, right?"

Stiles feels sick to his stomach at the thought of that happening but knows that Peter's fallen behind already with the marking and scenting. Something he's grateful for. All Jackson can see is the claiming marks but he doesn't know that they aren't Peter's. Stiles is wearing a black t-shirt and a flannel with it's sleeves rolled up because he wants to display Derek's bite proudly. His neck looks like it's just had a really good make-out session. Its crystal clear to anyone that Stiles has been with someone. 

Peter's bite is still covered, this time with a thick leather band that he found in his room that he doesn't remember every buying, but thought it'd work perfectly. Stiles reaches around Jackson to unlock the bathroom door and he brushes against the other. Something he doesn't even think about but it has Jackson shivering. Stiles looks at him strangely, but thinks nothing of it when they both exit and go their separate ways.  
Jackson looked scared, like he shouldn't mess with Stiles because of who and what he was. That and he read somewhere that you don't mess with an Alpha's mate. It's enough of a power rush that his wolf grins at the idea but Stiles feels sick. He doesn't want anything to do with Peter like that. Besides, Derek will be Alpha when he kills Peter.

It's enough to sate the wolf within him as he goes to his next period.  
It's hard but he gets used to not cringing every time something loud happens. He later asks how Scott handles it. It turns out that you can dull your senses with distractions so that the loud noises don't affect you.  
Stiles spends the rest of the day thinking about everything that's happened, Derek, and his mother. It provides enough of a distraction.

xxxxx

The rest of the week is a weird blur. Either Stiles is spending the night at Derek's and leaving in the morning for school or Derek is sneaking into his room through his window and spending the night with Stiles. They haven't done anything sexual since the biting. His marks and scars are beyond faded. They're practically non-existent. The 'Peter was here' is gone completely. His skin is back to flawless except for the bite on his neck.  
They spend the night sleeping safely and securely next to each other. Sometimes Derek wraps him up in his arms, other nights, they are just pressed close or on top of each other partially like giant puppies.

xxxxx

It's five days away from the full moon when Derek asks if he can bite Stiles on the wrist again to renew the mark and claim. Stiles concedes and they exchange bites. Stiles is a little disappointed that there's no making out or touching besides biting each other.  
Stiles is getting confused and he doesn't know what he should do about it. He's thinking of taking to Scott about it but doesn't know what good that will do. It's not like Scott has had a lot of experience with mates or anything. So he does the only thing he can think about.

He researches about ghosts and the paranormal. He researches for things you need for a Séance. Stiles ends up driving to the nearest city to the occult shop and stocks up on candles and amulets and everything else he's read thanks to a couple of spell books he's managed to find in the occult shop that seem legit.  
He's going to do the only thing he can think of.  
He's going to summon Laura Hale's ghost to get the information he needs.

He knows there's a good possibility of nothing happening and an even better possibility of something happening and it not being a good thing with his luck. Regardless, it's possibility that she'll come because his great grandma was a witch of some sorts. Maybe Stiles is lucky and has a little bit of magic, just enough to make this work.  
All he knows is that he's going to try.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Shinigami for the idea of having Laura's ghost play a role into getting Stiles to understand just exactly what the mating bond is and what it's about.


	8. The quick and the dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles has an interesting conversation that gets interrupted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I want to just constantly thank my readers and especially to the ones that do leave comments and let me know how their enjoying the story. You guys are awesome and it's what makes these chapters seem to just pour out from my fingertips.  
> Special thanks to everyone that's left me kudos and ultra mega thanks to; Angelsofmercy, Shinigami, dancinbutterfly, Samantha, and maddie50.  
> Still listening to Benny Benassi as I write. That guy is seriously good writing music. xD
> 
> unbeta`d, so all mistakes are my own.

From what Stiles has read, it seems like the best place to contact the spirit of the person you're trying to summon is where they either died or where they were buried. Stiles doesn't know nor does he want to know where she had been brutally ripped apart like a piece of paper. No, he'd rather go to where he discovered her, her grave that he had disturbed.

He feels horrible at having done it and it's just another thing on top of everything else that he feels guilty for. He's never said that he's sorry to Derek for disrupting her burial grounds and wonders if he does summon Laura. He wonders if she's going to end up killing him. He wouldn't put it against her if she did, it's just another thing to add to the list of things trying to kill him.

Stiles loads everything he needs to perform the ceremony in his backpack and goes into his jeep to drive down to the Hale house where he knows Derek won't be there. Derek's at work, he told Stiles what days he works and the hours that he puts in. He's listening to some strange industrialized mixed with pop that he has on his ipod. It's by a woman named Bjork and the song is called Army of me. He likes it, Stiles has exotic taste in music that is all over the place. By the time he's arrived at Derek's house, he's been listening to Katy Perry. He shuts off the engine and gets out. 

The young teen glances around, it's the perfect time of day, where the sun is setting and the moon is bringing out it's luminance. Stiles feels content. He still remembers exactly where she was buried. It also helps that Derek had replanted a wolfs-bane flower for remembrance. Stiles sees the soft lilac colored flower sprouted out of the ground. He sets up the candles in a perfect circle around a pentagram so that if they were to meet, they'd make a star too from the points. He gets the bowl and begins mixing the various lists of ingredients that the ritual called for. 

Stiles knows that it possibly won't work, but stranger things have happened and let's not forget. It could become a possibility if Stiles just believes. It's something his mom once told him. He lets out a sigh for a moment, before going through his thoughts of what comes next. The candles are white, he's heard those work best. He was tempted to get animal blood from something but couldn't stomach it, so he brought a knife along to just cut himself. He also has the ancient druid incantation to read.   
Once everything is in the bowl, he draws the knife across the palm of his hand and lets the blood drip into the bowl and watches it heal upon itself. He had thought about getting some human blood from one of his friends but thought that since the spirit he was summoning is a werewolf. Perhaps his own would work best. He says the incantation and nothing happens.

Then out of nowhere the candles flare up as if someone has dumped fire accelerant all over them. Stiles backs up for a moment before holding his ground and speaking firmly. "Laura Hale, I call upon your spirit for guidance." He doesn't think anything is going to happen for one second before she's there before him.

He had thoughts all night about how she would appear to him. He's glad he had been all wrong. She's perfect. She doesn't look all mangled or comes to him in pieces. She's whole and she looks perfect and almost alive. He wants to try and touch her. She smiles welcoming and steps closer towards him. He had expected her hand to go through his shoulder so imagine his surprise when he can feel her. "H-how is this happening?"

"Humans wouldn't be able to see me or touch me, but you're not exactly human... You smell like home. You reek of Derek." She says with a playful grin. Stiles smiles back and gives her a hug. She giggles playfully and then they part. "I'm sorry by the way, for disrupting your... uh, sleep. Both times, now and when I discovered where you were buried." He's going to start rambling but she stops him. 

"Don't worry about it, you were just trying to help even if you did send my baby bro to jail." They're twins but clearly she was born first. She lets out a sigh and sits down on the ground, Stiles copies.

"So, you need guidance, on what exactly?"

"Oh you know, mating, bonding, that sort of thing since I'm sort of caught between being claimed by a psycho and your sourwolf of a brother." He says it as if to say 'oh you know, It's Thursday, so I'm going to go shopping.' Her eyebrows have shot up and now Stiles sees how their related. Her hair may be brown with red highlights and her eyes might be more blue than green. She also has the cutest spatter of freckles, but he can feel that they were really close.

"Psycho... do you mean Peter?" And suddenly, she's not all smiles and giggles. The candles flare along side her anger. He hears thunder crack in the distant. He wonders if she could make it rain too. Stiles swallows the words that were going to come out and only nods. Something shatters in the distance, probably a light bulb in the house.   
"I uh, you see, he turned me and he bit me on the wrist." If anything he can smell and feel the anger radiating off of her. "But it's not going to happen because Derek won't let it. He's uh, staked a claim on me. We're going to complete it on the full moon and then go against Peter." She seems to have settled down and nods taking everything he's said in consideration. He can see why she was Alpha. She is a natural and what feels like a fearless leader.

"I'm happy for Derek, I was hoping he'd be able to find a mate that suits him perfectly." Stiles is about to protest that it isn't like that but is cut off before he can begin because Laura raises her hand for him to stop. "Don't try and give me that bullshit. A bond isn't something you can just make with anyone. Not only do you have to accept it but your wolf does too. Say for example, you would never be able to mate with Jackson or Scott even if you wanted to. You and Derek are two pieces to the same puzzle that just go together. You're part of a bigger picture. Now what were your questions that I hope I can answer."

"Just, is there any way to break a mating ritual once it's completed?" He hates to see that look on Laura's face. She looks like she's disappointed, displeased all together with that question and worried. "If you aren't sure about doing it Stiles then don't. Don't do that to my brother. You'll break him." 

Stiles starts shaking his head in denial. "Me, break Derek? That's impossible, the guy is.. something else entirely and I'm just." He waves his hand down his body and says "Stiles."  
"You have no idea how much you mean to him, do you? God, even when you were just a child.. " Stiles perks up at this. What was she talking about? She seems to have caught herself. She tucks a lock of hair behind her ear and then clears her throat. "Forget that last part, that's for him to share not me. Anyways.. to break a bond is as if to cut out a piece of your own heart. You'll never feel complete again. You could end up going crazy, insane, you could hurt everyone you care about and then you'd probably kill yourself from the depression of it."

Stiles didn't want to ask but he had to. "What happens when a wolf's mate dies?"

"They usually follow shortly after. Sometimes, a wolf's mate wasn't their truest mate and if they have the will power.. they can move on and find someone else that might be a more perfect fit. Usually when someone picks a mate though, it's typically the perfect match already. Frankly, I'm not surprised that Peter went after you too. They both share the same blood line to a certain extent. You're highly intelligent and you've got a lot of spunk where most cower in fear. Those are traits that an Alpha wolf or a potential future Alpha look for. They don't want someone to submit to their every command. They don't want someone they can control. They look for an equal. Peter likes you because you fight him every step of the way. "

Stiles nods taking in all of the information. "Oh! A question that's not related to wolf mating and all of that. Why do some wolves have different colored eyes? Does it mean anything?"

"Yes. Red is the alpha, golden eyes are betas. Blue is for betas that are typically second in command or possible future Alphas. My eyes used to be blue before I became Alpha too, just like Derek's.. just like yours are. Regardless of who wins in the end, you're meant for the second in command position."   
Stiles face frowns in confusion. "What do you mean by that?"

"Despite everything Stiles, always expect the unexpected. Anything can happen. Maybe you guys will be enough to take down Peter... Maybe you'll all fail. I don't want you to and I'm on your side as much as I can be. Just.. be careful. When someone is unhinged like Peter and bent on getting what he wants. He'll stop at nothing, especially since he has nothing to lose. Those are the most dangerous of our kind. It's what makes most wolves and hunters wary of Omegas, the ones without a pack.

Stiles is about to ask another question until his ears pick up footsteps. Laura's on guard quickly and her eyes grow with alarm. Stiles turns around but before he can move, an arrow rings through the clearing and lodges it straight into Stiles' shoulder. His hand moves towards it in pain. Another is caught into his thigh which sends him to his knees. He hears the stranger approach and he groans in pain, looking into her eyes.

"Good puppy, want to roll over and play dead?" Kate Argent says playfully before grabbing her baton after placing her bow down and shocks him to the point of him knocking out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is actually going to have a mix of point of views third person status.  
> Featuring Laura and Derek. :3


	9. Racing against the clock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura thinks back to the past and helps Derek find the way.  
> Peter confronts Derek and gets his way.  
> Kate introduces Stiles to her best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me!  
> Special thanks to the people that commented last chapter; Angelsofmercy, shinigami, maddie50, Kayeleehope, Faramile, and FictionAddiction.  
> Another quickie update for you lovelies.  
> I think this fic might only be 3 or 4 more chapters long.
> 
> Unbeta`d, so all mistakes are my own.  
> Also, can it just be Monday again already?  
> Haven't been this stoked about a show since Supernatural was good. (sorry but it hasn't been good since season 5 in my book.)

Laura Hale was only twenty three when she had been murdered. She was only sixteen when her whole family except for her wayward uncle and her darling twin brother was burned and taken from her. She wants revenge and vengeance but knows better than to hope and want it for herself so much that she becomes too attached to this world. She doesn't want to be a spirit that is only angry all the time. She spent her days as a born werewolf struggling with her emotions as it was.  
Being in the afterlife and doing the same doesn't exactly sound like something she wants to do. She never thought she could hate someone so much, than right now in this moment. She wants to tear Kate Argent apart and do it again with the woman's ghost.

This blonde woman of twenty eight seduced and used her twin brother into killing their whole family. One thing Laura never did was blame Derek. He blames himself enough for the both of them. He was just a kid, he didn't know what he was getting himself into. Kate had been twenty two at the time. Derek had thought he was the luckiest guy in the world, he had even told the family a week prior about how she might or might not be the one. Their mother, Amelia had told him to not go rushing into things. These things take time to develop and grow.

Then the fire happened.

A week later, Derek had seen Stiles for the first time. It was when they were at the funeral being held for the entire family. A joint funeral, the first of it's kind. Their distant relatives that lived in New York along with a number of packs they had met and ran with were there. So was the sheriff and his young son of eleven. They had just lost someone themselves.

Laura will never forget when Stiles had approached Derek after the funeral and simply stood there next to him and spoke with child like innocence. "I just lost my mom too, you think they're in Heaven together watching over us?" Derek had looked surprised at the kid before him before nodded and speaking low. "Yeah... Yeah I do. "

Laura watched Derek awkwardly pat Stiles on the back and Stiles hugged him back in return before returning to his father. The little boy's parting words were "Everything is going to be okay. I know it's hard now, but you'll be okay." The boy hadn't been lying either. Not like when everyone else had approached us and told them they were sorry and that they would be fine. Their hearts gave them away... but not Stiles.

That kid had a good heart back then and he does now. 

Which is why Laura won't stand for it. She watches Kate drag an unconscious Stiles over towards her SUV, she's helped by three men. They drive off into a different direction. Laura follows, she'll need to know where he's being kept so she can tell Derek. It takes some time but they eventually stop at an abandoned warehouse. She watches them chain up Stiles like he's a prisoner that's going to receive his 30 lashings for stealing or blasphemy. She can't bare to watch, nor hear what they're going to do to him.

She's going to stop it if she can. She disappears and reappears to catch Derek at the old house that's half restored to it's former glory.

xxxxx

It happens out of nowhere, one second he's working on a Toyota Celica that needs new breaks and a second later he feels intense pain radiating throughout his body. He tires to find the source of it only it's not coming from him. It's coming through the other side of the connection. He drops the tool he had been holding and winces when another sharp pain shoots through his body. _Stiles_

His mate needs him, he's in trouble, he's hurt. It's enough to get Derek running from what he was doing and his boss shouting at him to come back. He stumbles on the edge of the forest when he feels something akin to electricity shooting through his system. His fangs protrude and his eyes light up. He can feel rage course through his veins as his wolf takes over and pushes his humanity to the side.

RIP HER TO PIECES. 

His wolf already knows who is responsible for hurting his mate. That bitch of a traitor who burned his family. He howls in anger before he can stop himself.  
He nearly collides into a tree when he hears the fiercest of howls answer back. 

The Alpha. 

Derek doesn't stop to answer or wait or do anything that involves Peter. Before he realizes it he's at the family house where he spots Stiles' empty Jeep and candles burning around some witch type set up.

Derek is scenting the air and trying to track where they took Stiles. He looks.... he looks a number of things. Feral, angry and just... every bit of a monster that someone would look when finding out their mate to be has been captured.

"Derek." She can tell that her brother has heard her in some shape or form. His head moves to the side looking for the source but not seeing. Not just yet. "Derek, he's at a warehouse 10 miles from here. The abandoned lot that we used to chain ourselves in." It clear that Derek can at least hear her since she's trying her hardest to get through to him. He takes off like a bullet. He can feel all of Stiles' pain every time they inflict something onto his mate.

The werewolf is nearly there until something large is blocking his path. The Alpha. Derek wants to bow in submission but his mate is in trouble. He starts to shift back when the Alpha changes back into his uncle.

"I had a feeling when I smelled it all over him that night I left my message for you. It had to take me staking a claim before you manned up and tried to take what is rightfully yours. But you know better than to go against an Alpha's claim on a mate."

"Even if your supposed choice of mate didn't know about what it meant to be bitten there and once he did, he goes for someone else. How does that make you feel Peter? Knowing you aren't what he wants?"

"Oh, I'm what he wants, he just doesn't know it yet. You know it yourself, your just in denial. A claim can't take place if the wolf doesn't want it. I just have to get him on board with the idea and he's all mine. I have a proposition for you my dear nephew. Leave him alone and I won't murder everyone he cares about."  
Derek growls deep in his throat. "You know I can't do that... I can't let that happen to him

"What do you think he'd be able to live with more? The idea that he's stuck with me or the idea that you could of saved his beloved father, his dear friend Scott and everyone else he holds dear to life? He'd never forgive you.. he'd never be able to look at you if you let that happen."  
Derek looks off to the side, not saying a word. His jaw is clenched but he relents... only because he has no other choice.

"Fine, whatever, let's just get to him before no one has him because he'll be dead." He all but snarls in anger and then they are running side by side to rescue the person of interest they both have in common. 

It's then that Derek notices that he doesn't feel pain anymore, that he feels almost alone all inside his head. That he wasn't trying to breathe easy during the conversation with his uncle. His worse fears feel like their coming true as he's racing to his mate.  
He feels like he's already lost Stiles though.

xxxxx

During the past twenty minutes, Stiles has been awake and tortured. He's closed off his side of the bond. He didn't know he could even do it until he had felt that line that connects them both and lets them feel what each other is feeling. He doesn't want to be a distraction when Derek does come for him. So he had spent the past five minutes into the torture session trying to figure out how to stop letting Derek feel it.

He knows he's succeeded when he feels more alone than he's ever felt in his entire life. He grins at Kate then, knowing that Derek will be able to concentrate and break him out of there when he does come. She snarls with as much aggression as a she-wolf that it startles him and he spits out before he can help himself. "You sure, YOU'RE not a werewolf with how aggressive you are? I mean, let's be honest, if anyone's the monster here, it's you." This earns him a punch to the jaw and then she grabs her next weapon of choice.

It's a dagger, a normal dagger. "This right here is my best friend Dave. He likes to help me cut up stupid werewolves but most of all likes to take nice long baths."  
He's not worried because he knows that he'll heal. No, his heart doesn't start thumping with horrible anticipation until he sees her dip it in a bowl filled with water that has all too familiar flower petals in it. She's dipping it in wolfs-bane. 

Once he comes to this realization, he starts to seize up and he can feel a panic attack coming. It's temporarily put on hold when he feels it cut into his stomach. She's writing her own message into Stiles' stomach. "Kate's play thing." it reads. He only knows this because not only does she tell him but she holds a mirror up so that he can see. His throat hurts, he's never screamed so much before in his life.

He briefly wonders if he could strain his vocal cords if he keeps screaming so much.


	10. When his sight goes red...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Peter arrive in time.  
> Derek sees an opening that he can't let go and it changes everything.  
> Jackson gets what he wants  
> Derek lets go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone that has been along this journey that's nearing it's end. But fear not for a sequel will happen! This one doesn't end on a happy note, at least not yet because the story isn't over just yet. This one is pretty brutal and angst ridden.   
> The next chapter is just going to be an epilogue of what happens next to set up the sequel.  
> I was listening to a good mixture of graffiti6, imagine dragons, Cat Power, benny benassi and snow patrol which was then wrapped up nicely with Chevelle.  
> Special thanks to every single person that has given me kudos and all those guest that don't have accounts. Thank you very much for reading!  
> I love the feedback and comments I've received from Angelsofmercy and fanfictionaddiction. You two make my day when I read your comments.  
> My love goes to everyone else that has left comments, I thank you very much: Shinigami, Samantha, maddie50, RoyaltyofLions, Kayeleehope, onlyobrien21, bonbonschnecke, Tina, Faramile, Dancinbutterly, kuhekabir, 85ouch, Bec, mmleach, mad, venus, LoadingWorldDominationPlan, Alex, Tinker03, Shadowedpath, Rawr, nanner3176.  
> You guys all had me writing this story super fast compared to what I thought the pace was going to go!  
> <3 
> 
> chapter title is taken from Chevelle's song Red. : 3

Derek knows he's getting closer because he can hear the echo of his mate's screams. It fuels him to run faster now that he has reassurance that Stiles is still alive. He feels the fight within him build up. It'll be over his dead body the day he lets Peter take Stiles from him. It scares him how much he's willing to give up for another person. 

Peter growls in his direction and runs faster than him. There are two guys in the front of the building and they raise their rifles to fire. A bullet catches into Peter's pelt but he rages on like it was nothing. Derek takes advantage of using his uncle as a very large distraction while he slips into the side.   
He breaks through the large window, his senses tell him there are three people in the room. He moves just in time to avoid getting an arrow in his body. The guy panics, he reeks of it. His wolf howls for blood, for coming and capturing and HURTING what is his. 

The guy pulls out a handgun and opens fire.

Derek does a good job of dodge but does catch a bullet in his shoulder. His rage drives him forward. He kicks off from where he was running and runs right into the man. He doesn't give into his wolf though. He has to remember about Stiles and how disappointed he'd be if he killed anyone. He knocks the guy's head into the nearby table and the guy slumps, knocked out cold. He goes through another door and Kate is standing by Stiles, there's a whip like weapon in her hand that has sharp things dangling from the end. 

She's about to whip Stiles with it. Derek moves faster than he's ever moved before and catch the whip in his hands. He snarls and wraps the whip around his forearm so that he uses the leverage and yanks the woman he thought he once loved towards him. Kate's quick too though, she grabs a dagger out from her belt loop and tries to stab him in the heart. He moves quickly and catches the blade in his already healing shoulder. The bullet clanks to the floor, his body expelling it. 

Derek can't look at Stiles, doesn't want to because he knows that the second he does, he'll lose his attention. He'll be distracted and give an opening to Kate that she doesn't need. He rips the whip out of her hands and grabs her by the throat. She tries to stab at him again and Derek catches the knife welding hand with his free hand. He twists to the right sharply, Kate lets out a whimper of pain and lets the dagger fall to the floor. Derek slams her up against the wall and snarls close to her face. 

She's afraid and he's never been more happy in his entire life. He's almost ready to kill her until he hears Stiles sob. It's enough to clear his head and he drops her. She doesn't have a weapon and he'd rather free Stiles first. Derek runs towards Stiles' side and beings to unchain him just as Peter's large form bursts through the door. Stiles starts to quiver and shake. Derek hates that Peter sets Stiles on edge so much more than Kate could ever try.   
Peter races towards Kate and has her in his hands. "Hey kitty Kat. It's been a long time. Are you ready to apologize for everything you've done?"

"Why should I?"

"Because I have your little niece at my place and shes just waiting for our little get together I have planned once I finish with you. Maybe if you start with an apology, I won't kill her. Say that you're sorry for decimating my family. For leaving me burned and broken for six years. Say it."   
"I'm sorry."

"Somehow I don't exactly believe you." Peter exhales and then slashes through her throat. He lets her body fall to the floor. Seconds later the doors open and the Argents, Scott and Jackson are there. Derek's on edge, he wonders if now is the time to strike. Clearly Peter had been lying because Allison is right there standing next to Scott. Jackson has something in his hands. 

"We're here to put an end to this. To stop you from hurting anyone else." Chris Argent says as he cocks his gun. Peter laughs and Derek knows it's the pride before the fall. 

"Bullets aren't going to do much to me." He grins over towards Stiles like he's all set to take a prize that he hasn't exactly won. Jackson steps forward and grins. "No, but this will." With those words he throws a bottle at him. Something in a glass bottle or vial of some sort. Stiles lets out a gasp because he already knows what's going to happen before it does.

As the bottle hits Peter square on the chest, it seemingly explodes, fire surrounds and engulfs him. He's going to die just like how he almost did before. He's flailing around in terror and the wolves circle around him except for Stiles whose off to the side, recovering and healing from all of the damage Kate did to him. They each attack at bite at him. Peter lashes out and knocks Scott away. Derek uses the distraction to pin Peter to the ground. 

"Go ahead, you've already decided anyways." Peter tells him, his burnt face staring up at Derek. Derek's claws draw through his uncle's throat too easily. Of course he had already decided. It had been the plan from the start. Especially once he threatened the life of not only his mate but everyone he cared about. Derek watches the light go out of his uncles eyes and then looks over at everyone, his eyes settling on stiles before his own eyes shift to red and he speaks in a low tone that everyone can hear.   
"I'm the Alpha now."

xxxxx

Chris Argent is the first to approach him and all Derek can grunt out is "Not right now."  
"But-"

"We can discuss a treaty tomorrow. For now, I just want to get my mate back home."  
"Your mate?"

Derek doesn't bother with words, he only looks at a half naked Stiles and growls when he sees the words carved into his skin. They are sealing up but the words are still there since she used what smells like Wolfs-bane. "Oh." Chris Argent trails off a little awkwardly before he turns towards his daughter and goes to take them home. Allison hugs and kisses Scott goodnight. 

Derek makes his way over towards Stiles and takes off his leather jacket. He drapes it over Stiles' shoulders and watches the other male put the jacket on slowly before relaxing into the warm leather. Derek nuzzles into his throat and lets out a sigh he hadn't realized he had been holding for so long. Stiles grabs onto Derek and opens the connection, feeling at piece being near to Derek. "I thought we were going to wait until after the moon?" Stiles asks, he's exhausted but he has to know.

"It was kind of spur of the moment, I saw an opening and we all took it." Stiles shoulders slump and he just nods, losing the will to talk. Derek can sense a change in Stiles but knows that his mate is just tired and they can talk about everything tomorrow. He takes to his own home, he's not letting the teen drive home by himself. He calls the Sheriff to let him know that Stiles is staying over his house tonight. 

Jackson is still there, lingering on the porch. He's followed them home and Derek can smell curiosity and nervousness radiating off the teen. He had tucked Stiles in and he might as well get this over with so he can just relax along side Stiles.  
"What do you want?"

"The bite. I was hoping that since I-"

"What, that since you helped you should get a reward?" Derek growls with dislike. He knows he shouldn't, knows that he wouldn't really want someone like Jackson apart of his pack. He's only been an Alpha all of an hour and he already feels the pull of need. The need to have a pack. He feels his eyes change, they're a bright red now. His fangs change, and he grins a small grin that doesn't look quite right on his face.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Derek asks for the last time. Jackson practically begs for it, so whose Derek to turn that away? Someone who wants the bite for what it is.. a gift.

xxxx

Derek watches Jackson stumble around and he suggests that the other stays the night until he gets on his feet, because like it or not, Jackson is going to be part of his pack. Jackson refuses, his pride building up and surrounding him with a bittersweet taste. Derek could command him to stay but he doesn't. He won't ever be that type of Alpha. he watches Jackson leave before slipping upstairs and into his room. 

The older male stands in the doorway, watching Stiles sleep soundly, though he's twitching in his sleep and moaning. Only it's not the good kind of moaning that he wants to hear coming from Stiles. It's the one that's coming from nightmares. Derek exhales shakenly because he knows what he has to do. It's why he did what he did tonight instead of waiting.

He's going to be the bigger man and let Stiles go. 

He doesn't want to and his wolf is howling to just finish the claim and take his rightful mate by his side. Especially since he plans on making the pack bigger now, a new family to surround himself with and he wants Stiles by his side with the new pups that will come into the picture. But he can't be selfish and he doesn't want it like this. Derek doesn't want Stiles to spite him because he didn't give the kid a chance. He's only sixteen for fuck's sake and the last thing Derek wants to do is take away his life from him.

So, he took a gamble and it paid off. Peter is dead, so there's no reason to force Stiles into something he's not ready for. Derek could tell, he could sense Stiles hesitance as the full moon was growing closer. He shouldn't have strengthen the bond so much so he had started to pull away and not touch him before tonight. He only would hold him but he resisted the urge to let his hands roam. He didn't steal kisses that weren't his to steal either. 

Derek's glad that they didn't fully complete the bond because he can't even imagine the pain of losing Stiles grow worse than what it is now. Derek decides that this will be the last time. 

The last time that he gives himself to just give in and hold Stiles. He exhales slowly and walks towards the bed where he wraps Stiles into his arm for what he thinks will be the last time. Derek nuzzles into the back of Stiles' throat and lays a small kiss there before letting sleep finally take him.


	11. Well I Don't belong here, don't fit your style

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles visits the hospital.  
> Stiles finds out something about his mother.  
> Laura says goodbye.  
> The full moon comes and goes.  
> Everything seems to go to hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter! Thank you for reading everybody and everyone that commented that was mentioned in the last chapter. This is an epilogue of sorts that turned out totally different than originally planned.  
> Stay tuned for the sequel.  
> Chapter title is a lyric belonging to Chevelle's 'The meddler'  
> I highly recommend giving it a listen while you're reading this or after. All that matters is that you listen to it or read the lyrics if it's not your style of music.  
> Much love fellow pack mates.  
> <3

Stiles wakes up alone and he thinks nothing of it at first. He feels good, the fact that peter is dead and gone resonates within him. His wolf howled for his maker but happily bares it;s bell to his new alpha. The young teen makes his way downstairs and wanders around through the half re-modeled, half charred house. He's just curious, he already knows that he's all alone because he can't hear anyone else's heart beat besides his own and it makes him visibly wilt under the force of how alone he is.

Stiles decides to go home but thinks better of it, he hasn't had the chance to visit Lydia as much as he had wanted to into the hospital. He doesn't think he wants to be alone just yet, even if Lydia is still in a coma. But first, he does have to stop by home, he needs a change of clothes. He's half naked and his pants have dried blood all over, the thoughts of last night makes him shudder. 

Stiles feels the vague connection he shares with Derek, he glances at his wrists to see Peter's bite completely gone and Derek's barely there. He glances at his bare chest to find not a single mark on him, it's almost as if it was just a dream or more like a nightmare, his mind supplies. Stiles makes it outside to see his jeep is stil there. He climbs inside and drives home. The young teen is surprised to find a note on the counter when he gets there.

_Derek told me that you weren't feeling well._  
I already contacted the school, feel better son.  
with love, S. 

Stiles smiles softly to himself and then goes upstairs to take a shower and then change into fresh clothes. 

xxxx

He arrives at the hospital shortly after and goes to her room to find her alone and what appears to be asleep. Stiles wanders over to her beside and takes hold of her hand. Stiles still loves her but not in the way he once did. He doesn't hold his torch for her anymore. But he knows he loves her in the way that if anyone tries to pick on her, he'll punch them in the face and make them apologize. Stiles rubs at her hand absentmindedly as he thinks about Derek. Stiles knows that Lydia isn't a werewolf, she doesn't smell like it. She smells like she usually does. Vanilla and chestnut, the fact that she's going to have scars on her arms makes him frown and wish there was something he could do about it. 

But he knows there isn't anything he can do about it.  
"Lydia, I don't know what's happening or why it's happening with Derek. One second everything seems fine and then the next... I feel like he's pulling away and I don't know what to do about it. I know you probably don't even know I exist even after everything I've done for you or tried to do. Just know that I'm here for you whenever you need someone to talk to even if you don't know my name." Stiles is looking down at her arm, but he feels her heartbeat shift, it got a little faster. 

"I know your name dumbass. It's Stiles, and thank you.. for being here." Lydia says softly, she's awake but she's giving him a small smile that expresses everything. "Don't expect to ever hear those two words again, you should cherish it really."  
Stiles smiles at her and continues to rub her hand softly. 

"I will, I'm glad you're awake."

"So what's happening with some guy named Derek? You're talking about Hale, right?" Stiles nods and proceeds to fill her in on the basics. He doesn't tell her about anything wolfie. Basically that he doesn't know if Derek wants to date him anymore now that the other guy is out of the picture. By basics, he means basics. He doesn't want to drag Lydia into this craziness for as long as possible. 

"Sounds like he needs to get his head out of his ass and take what's right in front of him if he knows what's good for him. You know, making him jealous will probably get his ass in gear. Sometimes men don't go after what they want until someone else wants it and then they feel like they're being threatened.. so they feel the need to stake their claim. Ugh, makes me happy I'm single." 

Stiles quirks an eyebrow at her, she doesn't even know yet she seems to hit the nail on the head. Maybe Derek does want him but doesn't do anything about it until someone else wants him. It isn't right, what if he meets someone who he wants to date but can't with Derek trying to claim him every second. A mating bond isn't something to be taken lightly, Laura taught him that. As he's thinking of her, he sees something out of the corner of his eye.

Stiles breaks out in a grin and glances towards Lydia who notices the change in his face and looks at him weird. "You're a strange one Stilinski. Me and you, we need to go shopping. I need to get you something other than flannel and you need to hold all my bags." Stiles nods and leans in to kiss her on the forehead. "I'd like that, but first, you need to get out of this stupid hospital, the gowns aren't in this year." Lydia giggles and says goodbye. Stiles turns around and walks out of her room, Laura walking beside him. Stiles can feel her uneasiness, she doesn't speak until they're in his jeep. 

"You loved her at one point, you still do." She sounds slightly disappointed.

"Yeah, but I know it's never going to be like that so I stopped hoping for it. Besides, we don't really make a great match in a relationship. I can see us being the best of friends though." Stiles drums his fingers across the steering wheel as they wait for the light to change. 

"Stiles, I just came to say goodbye. I cannot stay here any longer." Stiles glances towards her and frowns softly but then smiles and nods his head. "You gave me what I had asked for, you gave me guidance.. Now I just need something else. But it's not something you can give me. Only one Hale can but I don't think it's going to happen."

"You don't know that, he'll get his head out of his ass and you two will be so happy, I'll be barfing at all of the fluffiness from my cloud up on high." Stiles smiles and then asked the question that's really on his mind. 

"What's it like..?"

"What, when you're dead?" Stiles nods, it's something he's never shared with anyone but he's thought about taking his life a few times before. He thought he could be with his mother that way. But then he read up on it and changed his mind, plus he couldn't leave his father like that.

Laura smiles softly and speaks sincerely. "I'm not allowed to tell you. But one thing I can leave you with. Your mother loves you very much and she's so proud." Stiles stops the car, he has to or he's going to crash. He quickly pulls off of the road and stares at her, he can feel his eyes start to water. "You know my mom, you talked to her? What did she say, does she know that I'm a werewolf now? What does she think about that?" The question come out quicker than lightening flashing. His brain is jumping from question to question. He wants to know something, anything. 

"Yes, I knew your mother, my whole family did, she was lovely. She knew what we were. She was considered a part of our pack. A human token, if you will. She never told your father though, she wanted to protect him from what she knew of the supernatural." Stiles looks at her in surprise and awe. "So then, Derek knew my mother?" Laura nods her head and speaks once more. "She treated him like he was her own too. She um, I don't know if I should tell you."  
Stiles is on full alert. "What, tell me what?"  
"The reason why she died."

Stiles eyes are big and he feels like he can't breathe, it's overwhelming. Why did she have to die, what took her from him? He must of accidentally spoke his questions out loud because Laura looks remorseful and speaks in a hushed whisper like she's sharing a secret.

"Your grandmother isn't the only one that had magic Stiles. Your mother was a witch, she didn't want that for you though. Every supernatural creature ends up using a witch, using her or him until their last breath. Mainly it's vampires that force them to do their dirty work.. but.. She didn't want that for you. She used a powerful spell to seal your power. Obviously, you still have something or else we wouldn't be talking. She was using heavy duty spells that she shouldn't have been and she got sick. She couldn't recover from it."

Stiles can feel the tears roll down his cheeks, he fought to keep it in but that wasn't happening. He hits his head on the steering wheel. "It was my fault, it's my fault that she's gone, isn't it?"

"No! No Stiles, it's not. She wouldn't want you to blame yourself, she knew what she was doing and sealing your powers away isn't what ended her life. Her use of dark magic made what disease she had speed up it's process. You know how she died, what killed her."  
Stiles nods, remembering when she had to go to chemo and then take radiation, but it never got better. It only progressed worse and faster until she was just.. gone.

"I have to go Stiles.. I already staying way past what I was allowed and called here for." Stiles nods and hugs her. "You need to say goodbye to Derek, even if he can't see you."

Laura looks at him sharply and her eyes glow a bright red, this was when she had been an alpha. "I'm going to do something, He'll be able to see me if you're there with me. You'll need to hold on to him and then he can see me... please?" Stiles smiles and nods, he knows he can't refuse her, refuse those eyes. Especially not after all she's told him. 

She grabs onto him and suddenly he isn't in his jeep anymore. They're in a clearing deep in the forest and there's Derek. He's sitting against a tree, drawing absentmindedly into the dirt with a large stick. He senses their presence and quickly jumps to his feet. "How did you get here Stiles?" He's wide eye and his heart is thumping. Stiles smiles softly and walks closer to him. Derek backs up a step which causes Stiles to frown. Stiles looks towards Laura who looks sad but hopeful. "Derek, let me touch you, there's someone here who wants to say goodbye." Derek looks confused but doesn't move again when Stiles approaches. The young teen puts his hand on Derek's shoulder and believes with everything that's in him that he'll be able to see Laura.  
Hearing the sharp intake of breath tells him he succeeded.

"Laura?..."

Stiles still has his eyes closed, this is a moment he doesn't need to see. Laura approaches them and lays her hand on Derek's other shoulder and smiles softly. "Hey baby bro."

"Two whole minutes and you still won't let me forget it." But it's sad with a tone of voice that Stiles has never heard directed at him. It's playful, soft, hopeful and so childlike... it's just weird. 

"You need to follow your heart and do what you want not what you think is right. If you continue to be stubborn, you'll never be happy."  
"Laura." His tone snaps back to what Stiles knows and it breaks something inside of him. 

"I just want you to be happy, is that so hard? Why do you have to make everything so difficult?! When will you learn and appreciate what you have!"  
"Because, I just can't! This isn't the time or place to talk about it. I love you and I'll never forget you, but please... just stop." His voice quivers at the end, on the verge of breaking. Laura nods and gives him a parting hug. "I love you too. I'll drop it for now. But don't blame me if Stiles summons me again cause you're being stupid."

Then Stiles opens his eyes and catches her eyes with his own. "Goodbye Laura, say hi to my mom, please?" Stiles can feel Derek's eyes on him but he ignores him for now. Laura nods and then she's gone. The young teen removes his hand quickly and takes a few steps back. "I... should go." He adds weakly, he feels like he's twelve and doesn't know what to say. Stiles is hardly ever struck speechless. Derek nods and then speaks once more "you need a ride?"  
Laura reappears besides Stiles and smiles. "Oops, forgot something, sorry Stiles." She giggles and then latches on to the young teen and suddenly Stiles is gone too. 

Derek shakes his head and tries to keep himself together. Despite his sister's advice and her constant meddling, he just.. can't. Derek needs to give Stiles the chance to live. Plus, he smelled Lydia all over Stiles and it's enough to make him sick and want to kill something. He needs his pack to grow even more. His wolf is howling for a bigger family, it's also crying out for a mate but Derek chooses to ignore that plea.  
There's something he can do about the first one though.

xxxx

It's the full moon and his wolf's need to claim the potential mate is going to be over powering. Derek is going to have to actually tie himself down for once. His control will be nonexistent due to his wolf wanting to take what's his.  
It's going to be painful to deny such a beautiful thing.  
When he feels the change coming, the pull is strong and all he can do is howl at the moon and beg Stiles to come to him.

xxxx

It's the night of the full moon and Stiles has been waiting nervously the whole day. Waiting for Derek to come and fulfill the bond.  
Even though he has a sick feeling inside his stomach that's telling him that it's not going to happen. Stiles chains himself up in his room since his father is going to be gone all night. 

Everything is going fine until his ears pick up the howl from the Alpha. All he wants to go is go there but he's chained himself up good, Stiles had soaked the chains in wolfs-bane and it's enough for him to feel so weak.  
All Stiles can do is give a weak howl in return and then whimper against the chains.

xxxx

It's been a month since the full moon and Stiles hasn't seen Derek since then. Stiles has felt the connect continue too grow weak until one day he doesn't feel it anymore. He feels more emptier than he's ever felt before. Stiles usually spends his time with Scott, Allison, Lydia and Jackson. 

Though he thinks something weird is going on with Jackson, something he doesn't know about. Something he can't put his finger on, Jackson doesn't smell human but he doesn't smell like a wolf either. It slightly freaks him out and all he can think about is approaching Derek and yelling at him.

He makes plans to do it tomorrow. If Derek is going to ignore him and pretend he doesn't exist, well then he's got another thing coming. He's already had to tolerate one person he loved ignoring him. He's not going to put up with two.

Stiles Stilinski is not going to put up with it, no sir.

He's just got to sum up enough courage to tell him so and hope that Derek doesn't end up killing him. Guess there's only one way to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really happy with the last paragraph, it isn't how I wanted it to go but a lot of people want me to incorporate season 2 stuff into the sequel, so I'll give in and do it. : 3  
> I actually hadn't planned on making Jackson the kanima, I was going to have the threat of a rival pack come into town instead. But that could always be for fic 3. lol.


End file.
